Blood is the New Black
by Tryllium
Summary: Book Two continuation from It Makes No Bloody Difference.  Sookie's life has taken an unexpected turn, one that is met with apprehension  & jealousy.  Sookie is in a perilous position, with latent talents manifesting in unusual ways.  Can Eric handle it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – DISCLAIMER AND OTHER GIBBERISH...

Welcome back. I'm giving it another stab and hope that you'll be okay with that. This takes off directly from "It Makes No Bloody Difference" – and we're going explore Sookie's new world with Eric. There might be lemons... Oh – BTW – I didn't know the term Lemon when I started and just WTF it meant. So I've been informed, and I also looked it up. Lemon: lemon is a story describing sex in detail between two characters and can be boy/girl. A PWP stands for "Plot? What plot?" The difference between a PWP and a lemon is that a PWP is blatantly without a plotline... the whole story is to get two characters in bed with each other, whereas lemons usually have some sort of plot.

This being said – I think I write lemons – I try for the plot as weak as it may be. Let's get it on.

I don't own these characters. If these characters belonged to me, I would be living somewhere in the Pacific Northwest. I'd have a nice luxurious cabin near a mountain somewhere. It would have solar panels, central air-conditioning, and a manservant. There would be plenty of cold Canadian beer and Russian vodka. The food would cook itself and I'd drive a sweet ride. Charlaine Harris owns the all of it, I'm just playing. Anyway, I don't own this stuff.

* * *

.

**Chapter One**

Eric and I stepped out into the night and he looked up. The stars were intense, and the light breeze carrying scents that I could not identify. I could hear little hearts beating in their burrows, blood pulsing in their veins. I felt the heat of them, hiding from me... It made me want to run, and to hunt and to bite. I felt aggressive and primal as I moved lithely across the yard – like a huntress of nature. I wasn't sure if I liked the fact that I enjoyed feeling predatory and dominant and I stopped, looking back nervously at Eric. He glided to my side and smiled at encouragingly at me. It was apparent that he definitely enjoyed seeing me this way as his fangs ran out. Did I mention that his enjoyment was apparent in more ways than one?

"Lover, would you like to fly with me?" I nodded, and he placed his hand around my waist, and we lifted off the ground. I didn't feel the chillness of the night, but only the wind rushing through my clothing, and the weightlessness of my body, as he took to the air. I wondered if I would ever be able to fly. He looked down at me and frowned slightly, but we continued over the rooftops of Bon Temps, and the houses became farther apart, as we soared over the swamps and farmlands, roads and highways. I closed my eyes, and took in the night. We soared higher and higher, and he took the opportunity to spin lightly in the air, and as we twisted through the sky, my hair fanned around me like a sheet and I laughed like a loon. He squeezed my waist, and brought me in front of him. I swore I heard him laughing softly. We began to descend and I recognized the neighbourhood we were going down into as the one containing Fangtasia.

If I had a beating heart, I'm sure that it would have been pounding. I wasn't too sure about being around people who were alive yet... What if I couldn't control myself? Eric squeezed me harder, obviously feeling my apprehension, and whispered to me.

"You'll be fine, and I'll be here. There is nothing to worry about. Besides I need to deal with this. The fallout from Bill's final death will not be agreeable to some." I nodded and we lit down lightly at the back door of Fangtasia.

He took a long look at me and smiled. "Your hair is a mess." I raised my hands to my hair and began to fuss. He took my hands away from it, and lowered them to my side. "I didn't mean you don't look absolutely beautiful my lover. You look wild and exotic." He cocked an eyebrow suggestively at me, and that other need, secondary only to thirst reared its head. The heat in my eyes must have shown, and Eric leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips. "All in good time lover," he said.

He took my hand and we entered through the back door of Fangtasia with a key from his pocket. We went into his office, where I could hear the music booming from the other side of the building. He looked me up and down and then pressed a button on the phone in his office.

"Pam come to my office, and bring 3 type O bags please." He looked at me again. "We keep some real blood on hand. Despite the claims, synthetic blood is not a sufficient substitute for the real thing, and when you are a new vampire, you need more. I want you to drink what Pam brings in. It will help you maintain your self control when we go outside my office."

Pam entered the room, carrying a small cooler. When she opened the door, the music got louder and a breath of air from the other room followed her in. I immediately tensed as I could feel the blood of the human patrons singing to me, I could smell the copper of it, flowing through their veins like crimson lava. I ached for it so, and I felt myself moving towards the door fluidly without even being aware of having made the decision to do that. Eric was in front of me in a flash, shutting the door, and I moaned.

"How can you stand it? How can you just stand there, and not want to drink it all? I want to so badly. I need to." Eric looked down at me sombrely.

"It is the way of the vampire Sookie. I cannot tell you that you will never crave blood, because you will. I can help you deal with it, and in time you will learn tolerance of its swan song." He opened the cooler, and took out a bag. "For now, this will do. You will find it satisfying."

He opened the side of the bag, and poured the ruby contents into a large tumbler, which he heated in the microwave. He handed it to me, and I raised it to my lips and shuddered as it flowed down my throat. How I could have possibly thought synthetic was the end all, was beyond me, I would never mistake it for the real thing again.

I finished the other two bags in quick succession, and my stomach sloshed. Pam and Eric were still in the room with me, and both of them were grinning slightly. Pam elbowed Eric in the ribs and rolled her eyes.

"Kids..." She laughed as she said it. I shot her a dirty look, and she put her hands up in mock peace sign. "Truce Sook, truce. Eric, the queen is here. She knows of Bill and of the Sook here. She is waiting."

Eric looked at me appraisingly, and I nodded. I felt a lot better now, but I was concerned about the humans having an adverse effect on me again.

"Maybe you could hold me Eric? Pam could you open the door to the bar? I just want to make sure that I don't go a-running out there and kill someone." Eric grinned and Pam laughed.

"I would pay to see that," she said. But she opened the door, and as Eric grasped my upper arms, I took a tentative sniff at the air. The scents were there, and they were tasty, but it wasn't as all consuming as it had been before I drank the bags of blood. I still felt safer telling Eric that I wanted to have a steady supply of True Blood coming at me all night. He nodded in agreement, and Pam went to tell the bartender.

Sophie Anne was sitting at the table where Eric usually sat, the one where I had first seen Occella. He led me to the table, and I sat down first, next to the woman –the legendary Queen Sophie Ann La Clerque. She was very slight, her auburn hair wrapped in a sleek chignon and held with a jewelled pin. She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old when she was turned, but her eyes betrayed her age, as she looked me from head to toe. I returned the favour. Her olive green pants were cut perfectly, and the sweater she wore in a slightly darker hue was definitely cashmere. Her jewellery was ornate, heavy and gold – and real. She radiated power and strength, and I felt sloppy next to her in my white tee, jeans and blonde hair loose and wild from my flight with Eric. Her bodyguard was a small blonde man, who was at her side. He looked to have been about fifteen or sixteen years old when he was turned as well. He regarded me briefly, but then turned his eyes back on Sophie Anne reverently.

The bartender brought over my True Blood, and I immediately drank some. Sophie Anne smiled at me, and began to speak.

"It's been a very long time since I was turned; I no longer have the fire in my throat. I can go a very long time without any at all. The young ones always seem so vibrant to me, so virile. Don't you agree Eric?"

Eric nodded and tapped his fingers on the table, looking across the dance floor.

"Eric, I suppose you know why I am here. The news of Bill Compton's demise has reached me, and I must admit I am not pleased with the news that you had a hand in it. Should you have cared to address any issues with Bill with me personally, I would not have turned a deaf ear." She looked at Eric with no hint of emotion. She cocked one perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. "I don't suppose you would care to explain?"

Eric began with the attack that happened to me outside my house on my way to work, the red haired vampire, his name now known as Dennis Carnegie. He explained that Bill had hired Dennis to do some day work for him several months prior, and that Bill had decided to turn Dennis to get to me, once I had broken up with Bill. That didn't end well for Dennis, because Eric and Pam were actually on their way to see me, and intercepted the attack. Dennis ended up meeting his final death, and Bill who had been hiding in the woods watching the attack, was forced to reveal himself and pretend to be coming to my aid when Eric and Pam dispatched Dennis. When Eric and I returned from Canada, Bill had decided to put all pretences aside, and turn me himself. If he would have achieved turning me, I would have been bound to Bill for the rest of Bill's life and he could have ordered me not to see Eric and be with him. It would have been akin to slavery. It was an utter waste in my mind. I had once loved Bill, and he had everything that he had inevitably given his life for. It didn't have to be this way.

The queen nodded during this explanation. I wondered how she could be so cool about this. I wondered if she cared that it was actually she who began this ball rolling, who was responsible for current direction of my life, since she had sent Bill to procure me. I felt myself getting angry, and Eric squeezed my leg under the table. He wasn't too gentle about it either. _'Knock it off, and control yourself Sookie."_ He looked me square in the eye for a millisecond as he thought that at me, and then continued.

He told the queen about how he and Pam had tried to subdue Bill, but Bill had basically lost his mind. Eric said that when he brought about the final death for Bill, it seemed like Bill was relieved. He then told the queen that I was so near death, that I could not be healed. My spark almost gone, Eric turned me instead of letting me die.

The queen sat in silence, with the music pumping around her. She didn't move, just went into what I liked to call downtime mode, for vamps. I couldn't tell what was going on in her head. Then she swivelled her head at Pam.

"You concur Pamela? With the story that your master says?" Pam nodded and the Sophie Anne turned to me. "Of course, you Miss Stackhouse would have to agree to what your maker says. You are too young to be disobedient to him." I thought about saying something back to that, but the manacle on my leg tightened again. "Are your powers manifesting themselves as they did in your human existence?"

I shook my head. "Not so far." I couldn't feel human or vampire thoughts, but I also was completely overwhelmed right now, and I felt emotionally shut down.

"Well time will tell on that. Of course Eric, you will keep me informed on whether she displays any latent talent that is manifesting itself in any way similar to her human existence? Such an endowment would be something I would extremely interested in."

Eric nodded at her, "Of course, your majesty – I will keep you informed of anything unusual."

Sophie Anne turned and looked at me speculatively. "I am aware that you know why Bill Compton returned to Bon Temps. I hope you don't think too badly of me for what part I played in what was done to you. For the record, most humans are easily glamoured and are happy when performing tasks for me. I treat them well; many of my contemporaries do not ." She stood up and the small blonde male rose with her. I guess that was as good of an apology as I was going to get from Sophie Anne, but it didn't make me feel much better. I sure wasn't going to be too fast to tell her about any developments with my telepathy.

"In light of the recent events Eric Northman, I will deem the slaying of Bill Compton as just and fair and will report it as so to the League. You will have to pay the fine, and take care of any legal matters pertaining to the estate he left, but beyond that the gods have felt fit to smile upon you." She did not say good bye, she simply drifted towards the door, her entourage in tow, and the crowd parting before her.

"Wow." That was all I could think of saying. "She was pretty intense." Pam nodded and Eric looked thoughtful.

"She will call in this favour; there is no doubt about that. The punishment is too light, she wants something, but she doesn't know what yet." Pam inclined her head towards me, and he nodded in agreement. "It remains to be seen."

"Look I don't like you guys talking about me when I'm sitting right here. If you're going to do that, I'll just go on home to my own place." Pam smiled at me like an indulgent parent and I felt my temper slip a notch.

The bartender brought over another True Blood, and I picked it up, glowering at the bottle, and my general surroundings. Pam stood up, and sauntered over to the bar and then to the front entrance. I just noticed that she was wearing her black Fangtasia gown, and realized that she was to be working this evening. The bar was starting to wind down as the night drew on, and it emptied quite rapidly. The time on the wall indicated it was almost 3 in the morning, and I realized that I wasn't even remotely tired.

It was hard trying to think of how I was going to deal with this, how I was going to be able to tell Sam, or Jason, or Tara. Would I keep my job, would Sam even want me to work at Merlotte's anymore? Would I stay in Bon Temps? These thoughts flitted through my mind, and I felt sadness wash over me. Eric squeezed my hand, which I hadn't realized I was holding, and I looked up at him. He was looking at me intently.

"It doesn't have to be all bad you know. Most of it is just tolerance of each other, and the recognition of our differences, doesn't necessarily have to change the person as who they are. Essentially, you are the same person you were before."

"Except for the fact that I'm a blood thirsty monster." I looked at him balefully.

"Your are vampire Sookie, but it doesn't have to define you." He regarded me and spoke again. "Did you consider me a monster while you were human?"

"At times, you scared me Eric, but I never thought of you as a monster."

"You see what I'm saying then. There are those who choose to live a certain way, that way defines them as the beast. But that beast can be present in those who either human or vampire, and isn't limited to just one or the other."

I knew what he was saying, and I thought of the Rattray's or Steve Newlin and realized that the monster could be human. And I thought of Pam, or Eric or even Bill when he spoke at my grandmother's civil war club, and knew what Eric was saying.

"So it's more how understanding people and vampires are of each other's differences right?" Eric nodded, and I thought about it. I knew Jason would be pissed off, and Sam would be upset – Arlene, well... I am sure that she would come around... Eventually.

The bar was nearly empty, and Pam had disappeared. Chow was behind the bar leaning against the counter, and the waitresses were going through their routine of closing, placing chairs on top of the tables and mopping the floors. Eric stood up, and I followed him down the hallway to his office again. He rifled through the papers on his desk and made a quick note on a calendar. He checked his Blackberry and texted a few times, frowning once but said not a word.

"Are you ready lover?" He looked at me, and suddenly I felt shy, and I knew what was coming this evening. My body felt so different, and I wasn't sure if that difference would translate when Eric and I had sex or not. And I certainly wanted to have sex, and soon.

I conveyed that to him, as I walked over to him, and ran my hands up his arms, and kissed the side of his neck. He lowered his lips to mine, and we continued on that train of thought for a moment. Then he pulled away from me.

"Lover, I won't have it take place here. Not a chance." I groaned into his chest. "Let's get out of here."

We exited out the back door, and Eric grabbed me firmly about the waist again as he took flight once more. We took a different direction, away from the bar and not back towards Bon Temps, so I figured that we were heading to his house. We flew for several minutes, and then began to ascend. I recognized Eric's house, and he landed lightly on the lawn.

"We have company lover."

The moon was out, and it lit up the yard, so I could see the truck with its pink and purple flames sitting in the driveway. My brother was sitting on the hood of his truck, and he looked up when we landed. A look of pain crossed his face when he saw me, and he bounded across the front lawn, and punched Eric in the mouth. Eric took a step backwards, and then his eyes flaring, reached his hand out and seized Jason by the throat and raised him in the air.

I grabbed a hold of Eric's arm, and began to beat on his forearm. "Let him go Eric, please. Let him go!"

Eric's nostrils flared, and he released Jason, who immediately fell to the earth, coughing and gasping for air. I dropped to my knees beside him, and my throat contracted with burning flame as I caught the scent of the blood running through his veins. My hands arched into claws, and my fangs ran down. Jason was oblivious of it as he struggled to get his breath, but Eric wasn't. He reached his hands under my armpits and dragged me back. I didn't struggle.

Jason looked up at me, and a look of fear ran across his face which made my heart sink. Infinite sadness filled me, and I felt tears well in my eyes, even as the blood lust took me.

"You might be Sookie's brother, but this is the only time that an allowance will be made for you. The only reason I did not crush your human skull is because she loves you. You will not be afforded that privilege again." Eric glared at Jason, who glowered back. "Do you not realize that your sister is feeling the effects of your being near her, human?" He spat out the word human. "You are causing her physical pain just by being here."

"You motherfucker, what the fuck do you expect? My sister is missing, Bill is missing, and I hear he's dead, and then I hear that Sookie is with you – that no one has seen her. And I find her, here like this. What the hell am I supposed to think?" Jason's chest heaved in anger, and he stood up clenching his fists, and I was afraid that he would go after Eric again. "Sook, I'm sorry that I just showed up – but I had to see for myself." He bit his lip and shook his head. He looked at me with pain in his eyes, and turned his back.

"Come see me when you can Sook. Don't bring Blondie." He had turned his back on me at this point, and his shoulders shook slightly. He didn't say another word as he got into his truck and started it up. As the streetlights lit the inside of the truck, I saw the light glisten on his wet cheeks, and I felt my heart break. I barely suppressed a sob, and I fell to my knees on the dewy grass with my face in my hands.

"The people I love, they are all going to hate me." My voice cracked, and I gulped. I knew I must look awful with bloody tears flowing down my cheeks, surrounded by my unruly blonde mane. I covered my face.

Eric kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head gently, and gathered me in his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he unlocked and entered his house. He didn't turn on any lights, but simply walked to the living room, and deposited me on the oversized couch. He left me and quickly went to the kitchen, where I heard the microwave beep as he heated some blood. He brought out one for each of us, and we drank them in silence in the dark room.

The clock over the top of the mantle read that it was well after four in the morning, and I could sense that the night was ebbing and a wave of exhaustion rolled over me. Eric smiled at me softly.

"It is much more intense when you are a new born love. As you age, it will not be so severe." He sighed. "It has been a very testy evening, and perhaps it's best for both of us, to rest and rise tomorrow night refreshed. There will be much to do." He kissed me on the top of my head again. "I am sorry about your brother. His impetuousness is obviously a family trait."

We walked quietly back to Eric's bedroom, where he shut the door. Pressing a button, automatic blinds lowered blacking out the slowly lightening sky. There was keypad at the door, and he entered a code. I heard a heavy lock slide across the outside of the windows, and the outside of the bedroom door. The room was as silent as a tomb, and lit with a bedside lamp. The bed was neatly made, as before when I was here, and I looked at Eric wondering if we were going to have sex or not, but another wave of fatigue hit me, and I must have shown it. Eric reached into a bureau drawer and removed a Fangtasia t-shirt which he handed to me. He stripped down to his underwear, while I put on the t-shirt. We both climbed into the bed, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It will be okay Sookie, I promise. It's been so long since I was turned; I forget how it was for me – how overwhelming the first day must be." He nuzzled the back of my neck, and I wanted to respond, but the weights on my eyelids were becoming heavy, and I felt myself being drawn into a dark slumber. "Each day will be better, as you get used to it. It won't always be like this, my beautiful lover."

His voice soothed me and I felt love through his bond. My eyes closed, and I felt content, as he clasped my hands. The last words I heard as I entered the dark dreamless sleep of the dead, were his as he told me he loved me, over and over again. Then I was dead to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own these characters. If these characters belonged to me, I would be living somewhere in the Italian Alps. I'd have a small yet, well appointed chalet near the coast somewhere. It would have southern exposure, a breeze off the ocean, and I would have a manservant. There would be plenty of full bodied Italian red wine. The house would clean itself and I'd drive a sweet ride. Charlaine Harris owns the all of it, I'm just playing. Anyway, I don't own this stuff._

* * *

Chapter Two

The mechanical rumbling of the shades being raised in the other areas of the house woke me from my rest. Eric's bedroom remained black as pitch, and I laid in the soft bed quietly contemplating the major change that had permanently established itself in my life. The room was as silent as a tomb, which I suppose in all reality – it was. However, I sensed that Eric was no longer slumbering, and I moved my body over, flipped on the bedside lamp and turned to look at him.

He was gazing at me intently, his blue eyes bright and his face open. His blonde hair, normally carefully brushed back off his face, was mussed and he held a boyish charm I found appealing – especially considering that we were talking about a vampire who was over a thousand years old. The luminous hands on my watch told me it was shortly after eight. Neither of us has said anything, but Eric hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I felt slightly shy, under his examination and I felt so different. I didn't understand how I could feel so vital and yet, be undead...

I looked over at Eric, who was frowning at me. I felt apprehensive, and blurted out, "What?"

He didn't say anything at first, and I tried to make an attempt at telepathy with him, but it felt out of whack. It felt difficult to control, and Eric flinched. Easily enough I could tell from the first effort, that the muscle of it – raw and untested, that the delivery of my perception had changed – at least in relation to Eric.

"Sookie, that wasn't exactly pleasant." He rubbed his temple and grimaced. "I think that perhaps there are a few matters we need to discuss."

I nodded my head. So much had changed, so quickly.

"I noticed last night when we were going to Fangtasia, that I could hear your thoughts in my head. You were wondering if you would be able to learn how to fly, or if you'd ever be able to handle yourself as a vampire in the presence of humans. I could hear your thoughts as clearly as I can hear my own." He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I really don't know what to make of this. I might have thought that the maker-child bond may have affected your telepathy to make it two way – but now I'm not so sure. Your attempt to hear my thoughts didn't seem to go over so well, but even now, while I'm blocking you somewhat, I can feel your distress."

I knew that it wasn't a good thing, but at the same time, it was all so overwhelming to be dealing with knowing that my life as I knew it was over, and that I was now vampire. There were more than just these changes to consider, and a sudden flash of Jason's reaction last night sank my spirits even deeper. A flash of fire in my throat reminded me that I needed to drink, and Eric smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"I know it's overwhelming lover. One thing at a time." He leaned over and kissed my hair. I raised my face to his, and the other need began to overwhelm the thirst.

I laid my head back against the pillow, and Eric raised himself up on his elbow and lowered his face to mine. Our tongues began to dance together, as I pressed my palm against the back of his neck and his arm snaked around my waist to draw him closer to him. I felt his manhood stirring against my leg, and the thin material of the cotton tee I was wearing, did nothing to mask its presence. I raised my right leg, and curved it over him, as we pressed against each other and our tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths. I felt my fangs run down, as did his – and I curiously pricked my tongue against the razor tip releasing a small swell of blood in my mouth, which Eric promptly took from me. His one hand was cupping my ass, while the other one busied itself finding its way up my t-shirt and kneading my breast. I moaned into his mouth, and realized that we had been kissing for so long, and found the first benefit to being a vampire was that you didn't have to come up for air.

Eric was muttering into my neck and my hair and I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I knew that they were good words, words for me, words of love. He sat back up suddenly pulling me into a sitting position with him, and pushed my legs together while straddling me on the bed. Silently he raised my arms over my head, and looking at me intently, he grasped the bottom of my tee and pulled it slowly over my head. Tossing it on the floor, he placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me onto his lap, so I was sitting on him, my legs wrapped around his waist. The thin material of our underwear did nothing to disguise his arousal, or mine for that matter, and I sat on his lap, looking down at him from my vantage point, a feat for me considering it was always Eric looking down at me with his height.

I felt a little powerful, so I pushed myself in a gentle circular motion on his lap, while I kissed my way across his neck and shoulders. His eyes were closed and his lips parted and I made my way across his chest, and scraped my new fangs across the tender skin of his neck. His eyes flew open and lust burned as he quickly brought up both hands to grasp the back of my head to force my lips to his again. As he did, he thrust his hips up towards my sweet spot, and elicited another wave of pleasure out of me, as his mouth made love to mine.

He firmly pushed me back towards the bed, and had clearly had enough of my in control of this situation. One thing with Eric, I had noticed was his need to control a situation. My breasts were the first target of his assault, and he attached himself to one and then the other, all the while rubbing his fingers against the damp material of my panties. I ached to have him inside of me, and we were torturing each other – but I knew that the end would be worth the means.

He slowly moved himself down to my center, and as he did he removed my underwear. His tongue flicked against me and I began to move with him, my head thrown back, and my moaning becoming louder by the moment. He grasped my backside in order to bring me closer to him, and I felt his fangs scrape against me in my most intimate of areas, and I came suddenly and so forcefully that I was unable to stop myself from crying out his name over and over again as I orgasmed.

He raised himself up, and I used a combination of my feet and hands to push his scant underwear off his hips. He kicked them off impatiently, and centered himself against me, positioning outside my entrance. He lowered his face to my ear.

"It won't be like before my love. I won't hurt you, but I won't be holding back this time either."

I closed my eyes at his words, knowing that as a vampire, he would have held back in his lovemaking with me before when I was human, because he would not have wanted to hurt me. I expected an assault, but his slow entry surprised me, and as he buried himself inside of me, we both moaned. It was like coming home.

He began with a slow and easy rhythm, pulling out as far as he could, and then pushing back as deep as he could. I began to burn with the deliberateness of it, and I thought I might go mad. He gauged my reaction, but didn't listen to the signals as I begged him to go faster and harder. He continued to measure himself out and the tempo only gradually increased. I was thinking that I was going to have to take the upper hand in this, when he suddenly laid down as flat as he could against me, and pushed his hands against the top of my shoulders, and began to push down, so that my body being pulled into his thrusts, which began to get faster and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he murmered into my hair to let go, to come with him. The slapping sound of our bodies sped up continuously until there was only that and the sound of my sobbing moans as he brought me to the brink again and again. The blood and sexual lust pounded through me, and Eric raised himself up and began to fuck me in earnest. He held on to my knees, and pressed them against my chest, and the intensity of his thrusts clearly meant no more games, and I realized what I had been missing out on, with Eric's prowess – he had been holding so much of himself back. His hands and mouth were everywhere, and his hips moved like lightning in a storm. I felt transported to another world, and wondered if I would be able to walk upright again. Then his rhythm changed and I sensed that he was coming, if anything he increased his tempo, and my moaning took on a continuous keening as I told him that I loved him, that I loved to feel him inside of me. Both of us continued on that flow, until finally our climax arrived and we both cried out to our gods and came together in bliss.

He slowly rolled off of me, and I looked at him in amazement.

"My God, will it always be like that?"

He grinned, proud of himself. "Perhaps not just like that – but I'm sure that I can be convinced to try." He cocked an eyebrow sheepishly at me, and I laughed and we laid silently together for a moment.

"Regardless though, my love – I do have a business to attend to – and I know that Pam is waiting for us as we speak. I think maybe we should get up, and get down to business. Shall we shower?"

I realized that it was going to be a different experience, having to change my entire day time routine into a night time routine. I wasn't exactly used to starting my day at eight at night, but I guess if this was what I was going to be waking up to each day – I could get used to it. I definitely felt more relaxed.

"Jump in the shower lover, I'll heat you some blood." He hopped out of the bed, and I got a supreme view of his perfect ass before he pulled on a pair of athletic pants. "There is a full assortment of cosmetics in the top left drawer of the bathroom, and clothing in your size on the left side of the closet."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, and wandered naked over to the shower, but not before looking back to see if he was watching. He was.

I looked in the mirror and groaned. My hair was a rat's nest and I knew it would take a ton of conditioner to get the tangles out of it. On the other hand – now that I was a vampire, I guess I wouldn't need to worry about split ends and whether aggressive brushing would damage it. Definite bonus.

I showered quickly, and brushed out my hair. I walked to the ensuite closet, and took inventory. There were jeans, t-shirts and sweaters as well as a couple of dresses, skirts and ladies suits. Looked like just about everything to cover a basic wardrobe for a woman. I chose a pair of black low rise skinny jeans and an emerald green crisscross front long sleeved tee. There was a funky belt on the hanger, that was made of up of gold interconnecting links, and I put it on, letting the links hang down off to the side in the front. I had put on a low cut black bra, with a pair of boy cut black lace panties and thankfully nothing showed. I hated that whole g-string popping out the back of the jeans look. There was a short black leather jacket hanging there, and I wondered if I was going too biker look on him, then decided that it was a good look for tonight. It was a very nicely cut jacket, simple, with no adornments on it and I liked it.

I laid the coat on the bed, and returned to the bathroom to do my makeup. Eric had gone into the shower, while I was in the closet, and he had left the blood in a glass on the sink. I took a long drink of it, and looked at myself intently in the mirror. My skin was flawless, and my lips were lush and pink. There was no hint of my infamous tan, and I wondered if self tanners would take on vampire skin. I would ask Pam, she would know. My hair stood out from my head in a crown of blonde, and it's natural wave made it ripple. I decided to leave it as it was, simply preferring to go natural altogether. The green of the shirt made my eyes appear a little more on the sea blue side, rather than the gray blue I normally saw them as. I forgoed the makeup as well, except for a light coat of black mascara and a lip balm to keep my lips soft. I decided to spritz on only a little perfume before I left the room, choosing a bottle called Delices de Cartier off the shelf in the cabinet.

The water turned off the in the shower, and Eric stepped out. He glanced at me, and his eyes widened appreciably.

"My god woman, you are stunning." If I could have, I would have blushed – but I was pleased nonetheless. Looking at his naked glory, I was ready to just stay in and ravish him all evening, and he chuckled as he recognized the look on my face. "We can't do that tonight lover, but I promise you that one night we will."

I pouted my lips in mock annoyance, and then flashed a grin at him. I walked back in the closet and chose a pair of plain black stilettos, with a gold heel on them, and slipped them on my feet. Another perk – my feet wouldn't hurt in heels.

"I'm going to go grab another bottle of blood okay?" Eric nodded and told me he'd see me downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. To my surprise Pam was siting at the kitchen island, playing on laptop. She glanced up when I came in.

"Well look at you. From bumpkin to fashionista. You're looking good, glad to see you are making use of the clothes that Eric had me pick up for you." She grinned.

I heated up another bottle of blood for myself and asked if Pam wanted one. She declined.

"There's a death notice in the Shreveport newspaper for Compton. The queen must have placed it." She took a drink of her blood as I handed it to her. "Eric will have to deal with all the probate bullshit for that bastard. Even in his final death he's a pain in the ass."

I didn't want to think too much about Bill right now. There were many other pressing matters to attend to, like what the hell was up with my telepathy.

"Pam when you were turned – did you ever see any of your family?" I wanted to know – because if there was any advice any vampire could give me, I thought perhaps it might come from her.

"No, when I was turned – it was not known that vampires truly existed. Eric found me one night, while I was walking home from a tryst with a lover. I was very contemporary for the times. He saw something in me, that he wanted and he drained me and placed me back in my bed. My family found me and thought me dead, and buried me. Three days later I arose as vampire. I've never looked back." She smiled at me.

"you've never regretted not living out your days as human Pam?" I thought that maybe I might at some point, the loss of not having children, or being able to see the sun.

"Never Sookie. But I am practical, I won't live in the past – there is only tomorrow, and the day after for a vampire, and the time we have is fleeting at best to begin with. I was destined to be vampire."

I can't say that I didn't agree with her, she did make a fabulous vampire, and I told her so. She nodded and continued to tap away at the laptop. I heard Eric coming down the stairs and I turned to meet him. I felt my face light up when he entered the room, and Pam laughed.

"Well it's nice to see that you finally fucked her good and proper Master."

* * *

Ahh that Pam. Had to get the steamy sex out of the way, before I start focusing on my plot. Sookie is going to be rediscovering herself in this. My intent is not obsure her character too much though. Hope you'll keep up with me. I have some time off this weekend, so I'll probably post at least 2-3 more. Please send reviews, I revel in them... T.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the longer wait - my muse disappeared and I must have started this chapter about 4 times before I settled on a rhythm. A wonderful review sent to me yesterday restarted that engine and I feel strong in my ability to continue this story. Thanks to smanfan for creating a wicked banner for It Makes No Bloody Difference - check it out - it's sweet as chocolate. Thanks for you all your kind words, it keeps me the words flowing out of my mind and onto the keyboard.

I don't own these characters. If these characters belonged to me, I would be living somewhere in the New Zealand mountains. I'd have a rustic and modern chalet near a mountain lake. It would have a hot tub overlooking the views, sleep number beds, and a manservant. There would be plenty of Bailey's Irish Cream and coffee. The food would cook itself and I'd drive a sweet ride. Charlaine Harris owns the all of it, I'm just playing. Anyway, I don't own this stuff.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The three of us arrived at Fangtasia shortly after Pam's crude comment. Eric and I walked in the door, and he led me into the inner office. I took a seat on the leather couch, and Pam continued on into the bar, where the music was pumping. I wondered if it was going to be like this every night. I thought about asking Eric to go home, so I could check on my house, and maybe get my car. I needed to speak to Sam too.

Chow came walking back in with a couple of bottles of True Blood, and I nodded at him. He eyed me appreciatively. "This suits you, you know."

Eric looked up and shot him a dark stare. "Are you finished? You may return to the bar Chow." I rolled my eyes.

After Chow had left the room, I looked at Eric. He was opening mail, and I didn't really know if I should be doing something or what. I sat back and relaxed, clearing my mind. The barrier of my telepathy felt completely different, and I felt the walls of it in different places, like the entire process had been renovated. I worked on bringing down the barriers, and opened my mind.

"I'm going to go out in the bar Eric." He looked up and smiled at me. Don't leave the building Sookie. Not yet." I nodded and he continued on with his work at the office.

I suppose that he had a lot of things to catch up on, especially because he had spent so much time with me. I felt really out of sorts like I should be doing something. I was fidgety and this felt so wrong. Was I supposed to stick around with Eric at Fangtasia? I really wasn't interested in "entertaining the vermin" as Pam put it. Should I try to go back to my old job? Whether I was vamp or human, I needed to be earning a living. There was so many decisions to make, so I made the first one – and left Eric's office.

I walked out and looking around decided that there was no effing way I was sitting at the throne table, where the dancer's pole was and where Eric normally sat. I walked over to a two person table near the DJ and the bar, and sat down with my True Blood. Pam nodded at me, and continued to work the room.

The bar was only slightly full of patrons and I scanned the room, focusing in on conversations. I didn't even have to try to use my telepathy – my hearing was so much better and I could hear the slightest whisper above the music. The customers at the bar were dressed mostly in varied shades of black and gray. Oh wait, there was the occasional red. There was a lot of pleather, and latex and sheer fabrics. It looked like slut was in, with regards to the low cut nature of many of the women's shirts and the shortness of the skirts. I was glad that even though I had chosen the black outfit, that I had kept it on the side of modest.

There were about six vamps in the bar, all in varying states of disinterest. I recognized Chow, of course at the bar. He was asian, and couldn't have been extremely old. I say this because his arms were covered in what I was told were Yakuza tattoos, a prominent symbol of the Japanese mafia. He wore a lot of sleeveless vests, I assume to show them off. Pam was checking id's at the door, and Nayali – Eric's younger sister was sitting at a table tapping at a laptop. I noticed another two males sitting at the bar, occasionally speaking to Chow, and one other fierce looking female at a table on her own. She looked up and met my gaze, nodding at me – before returning her glare to the humans milling around her. I had heard of Thalia, of course but had never met her.

The humans were all in varying states of peacocking, with their eyes constantly surveying each other, and the vamps. I wasn't used to having so many eyes on me, I mean – I had gone from being normal Sookie to vampire Sookie, and it was unsettling how many of the humans were eyeballing me the lust apparent in their eyes. Not all were male either.

One such human male, decided to brave it and approached me. It seemed that his movements were awkward and stilted, and I wondered if this is how I looked to Eric when I was still human. I considered the fact that I hadn't really had much experience figuring out my powers, and thought that this might be an opportune time to test them out without pressure from Eric or anyone else for that matter.

The guy was a decent looking fellow, a little short for my taste, but a good open face, and part of me wondered what he could possibly think he was accomplishing by approaching a vampire. I stared at him steadily and opened my telepathy towards him bit by bit in the event I hurt him like I did Eric when I tried it out. He was only human after all. The man didn't react at all, and I steadily opened it up – hearing his thoughts come through. Initially it was like hearing them through a closed door, that was slowly opening. I felt much more in control of it, and when the guy finally sat down – I was tuned to him like a short wave radio station. His blood smelled different to me, and this marked the beginning of my appreciation of the different nuances of the blood song for vampires.

"Hi," said Grant, by this time I knew his first and last name, and the name of the woman he was dating. "Sorry to bother you, wondered if I could get you a drink?" He wouldn't much like it, if I chose the drink that I really wanted...

"Well Grant, since I already have one in front of me, I would think it's obvious that I don't really need one, but if you would just like to talk, that's fine with me." Grant looked a little stunned, and he sat down quickly in the chair, looking amazed. I felt the increase in the rate of his heart, and I flashed a toothy smile at him, which left him looking slightly dazed. I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirrors behind the bar where Chow was standing, and was taken aback at my reflection. My hair stood out like a golden halo, and my eyes glittered.

"How did you know my name," stuttered Grant.

"Never mind that," I said brightly, and he blinked at me uncertainly. I noticed Chow looking at me from the bar, appraisingly but I ignored him. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Grant?" I wasn't really interested in the words that were coming out of his mouth, but as Grant told me about the city he was from, which ended up being Minden, not far from Bon Temps and our arch rivals in just about everything small town. I reached out and felt into his mind as he continued to talk, and I found that Grant lived at home with his mother and father, he had a married sister, and he also had a girlfriend. He was talking to me on a dare from him friends, and he found himself attracted to me which surprised him. I also saw myself through his eyes, and was stunned at the beauty he saw me as. I nodded while he spoke, and took just enough interest to be polite, while he continued on about his job and his car. He had stopped talking and I saw him looking strangely at me.

"It's very odd, you don't seem like a vampire. What's your name?"

"Well my name is Sookie Stackhouse it's been very nice to meet you Grant. I think you should go back to your friends now though. I think they might be a little worried about you." I indicated his group of about five or six friends who looked like they were on the cusp of walking over to make sure all was okay. My True Blood was empty, and I inclined my chin at the bottle to say that I wanted the waitress to bring me another one when I caught Chow's eye, but he conveniently pretended to ignore me.

Grant shook his head, "No, it's okay –I really want to talk to you." I felt his attraction to me, and knew that there was no way that Eric would be pleased with seeing a human out here obviously attracted to me. My throat was beginning to burn a lot now, and Grant's scent was beginning to be more at the forefront of my thoughts, rather than the back of my mind. I really needed a True Blood. I felt my hands hook into the bottom of the table, and I looked over at Pam who was busy checking id's and taking money. Chow continued to ignore me, and there were no waitresses near. I was terrified of moving, for fear I would bite this nice young guy but I made one last stab at trying to make him go away.

"Grant, really – I have to get going soon, and I really need you to leave NOW." I emphasized the 'now' in my statement and he looked a little shocked. Without even thinking about it, I pushed the 'go away' at him, and he stood up. He nodded at me, and without saying another word, walked past his friends and out the door of the bar. They looked at him agape, and one of them followed him out at a brisk walk. The rest of them buzzed and shot looks of distrust at me. Did I just glamour Grant?

I stood up and made my way quickly over to the bar.

"True Blood please Chow?" I said this not very nicely, and Chow caught it. "Now okay?"

"Thirsty Sookie?" He smiled malevolently at me, and I snapped.

I reached over the bar, and grabbed his hand as he put down the blood in front of me. "I don't know what your issue is with me Chow, but if you ever pull bullshit like that again, you'll be sorry."

"What would you do Sookie? I'm centuries older than you. You have no skills that can match mine as a vampire. I should teach you to respect your elders."

I didn't want to pull the Eric card, but I knew as sure as rain that Eric would be mighty pissed to hear Chow talking to me that way. I hadn't let go of Chow's hand yet, and I was furious beyond words. My fangs ran down with an audible click and I snarled at him. "Just don't let it happen again you asshole." Like with Grant, I pushed that last thought at him and Chow flinched. He pulled his hand out of mine, and rubbed his head. A small trickle of blood ran down his upper lip from his nose. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Did you want another blood Sookie?" Chow smiled at me from across the bar.

I stared at him stunned. I sucked back my blood and nodded. Based on Grant, and the desire to drain him dry – I figured that it would be a good idea to make sure that I had a full supply, even if I was double fisting it at one point.

"Thanks." I finished the one blood and Chow set another in front of me. "You're bleeding Chow."

Chow turned and looked in the mirror, puzzled. He touched his finger to the drip of blood below his nose, and then using a napkin cleaned it up. He shrugged. "I was up late this morning."

I looked over towards the front door, and caught Pam staring at me speculatively. I wondered how much she had caught of it. The group of boys that had been standing with Grant were still staring at me with fear mixed with lust. The one who had followed Grant outside returned in, with an angry look on his face. The friends all raised their voices a bit, and after shooting a few baleful looks my way, they left some money on the table and they all exited the bar.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The clock over the bar indicated that I had only been here two hours. There were so many more to go. Is this what my life would be? I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Eric since I left the office, and other than my brief exchange with Chow I hadn't spoken to another vamp. I picked up my purse and it jingled. I opened it and found my wallet, and my keys and make up all intact. My cell phone was also in there, but turned off, so I turned it on. There was a charge.

Flipping through the numbers, I called Merlotte's. It rang a few times, and then I heard Sam pick up.

"Merlotte's Bar."

"Sam." I only said that one word. It was enough.

"Sookie is that you? Hang on – I'm going to switch to the back phone in my office." I heard the phone be placed on mute, and then within a couple of seconds, Sam picked up. The background noise was significantly less. "Oh Sookie, I wondered if you would call. I know things are different now."

"You could say that Sam, you really could." I sighed.

"I heard Jason came by to see you a couple of nights ago." Understatement of the century.

"Yeah, it didn't go too well." Now for the big question. "Does everyone know Sam? Do they know that I'm a vampire now?" I held my breath, unnecessarily.

"Yeah they do. Most of 'em took it real well. They heard about what Compton did, and I guess they figured that if it was die or be turned, then it was better to have you as a vamp than not at all. Most of 'em would welcome you back, I would reckon."

"Most of them?" I had a pretty good idea of who wouldn't.

"Yeah well, you know there are a few. Your brother is pretty much not accepting the whole thing. He thinks that Eric did it to you against your will." I sighed. "Hey Chere, we know that is not the case. Are you going to come home at some point?"

"About that Sam. Would you still need a waitress, even if she is a vamp?" I hesitated in asking, but I wanted to see just how much of my old life would be available to me. I knew Eric would hate it, but I wasn't sure.

"Give it some time Sook. You'll always be welcome here, but let's let you have some time to adjust before we going jumping into it." He paused. "What does Eric think?"

"Eric doesn't really have a say one way or the other Sam. This is my life." I sounded resolute and I knew it.

"Just the same Chere, we need to give it some time, let the locals get used to the idea that one of their own is a vampire." What Sam said made sense, but I just didn't want to admit it.

We made small talk a for a bit longer, and then I hung up the phone. Sadly, I powered it down, and returned it to my purse. I took another swig of the blood in front of me, and decided that I would like to get some fresh air. I felt trapped. I know Eric told me to stay put (like a good dog), but I figured if I went out the employee entrance, and just sat on the back step I'd be okay and close.

I walked towards the bathrooms, and through the swinging door that said employees only. I walked past Eric's office, where I could see light on under teh door, and hear him speaking on the phone. I opened the door to the back parking lot, and closed it with a gentle snick behind me.

The night enveloped me, and I felt empowered under the starry sky. I could see as well as if it was high noon, and although I knew it was chilly out – it felt as balmy as a warm June evening. I heard a commotion to my right, and saw Grant's friends struggling with him across the street. He was yelling as he was forcibly led back towards a waiting car. I thought I would try to go over and help, but didn't think I'd be welcome. The young men didn't notice me standing in the shadows, and I was grateful. They eventually pushed him into the car and piled in as well, and then the car screeched out of the parking lot. I felt a lot of guilt about it, and realized that I was going to have to try to hone this blend of telepathy and glamour. I wasn't even sure if this was a normal vampire thing for all vampires or just a "me" thing. Was I seriously going to be a freak even in the vampire realm?

I felt my thoughts begin to rocket through my head again, and I felt panic once again as I knew that everything that I felt comfortable with was now gone, and that I was going to have to relearn it all over again. I was bound to Eric as a child to his maker and I already felt alone. I know that it was unreasonable for me to expect so much of myself considering that I was only two nights old, but I just wanted to be normal. I just wanted to feel good, and free. And that's probably why I found myself dropping the bottle of True Blood and striding into a run before it even hit the ground.

The actual act of running was freeing to me. I saw things so much clearer, and the speed I achieved blew my mind. I couldn't get out of breath, because I didn't breathe, and my legs wouldn't burn as I pushed them further and further – making my strides longer. I leapt over hedges and fences and entered into a wooded area before too long. Following my instincts, I turned towards Bon Temps. I could hear the wild life in the woods hush as I silently ran through the underbrush. I heard the baying of an alligator, deep in the swamp and it was joined by the howling of wolves nearby.

Suddenly I caught a scent on the air, a hot, salty scent that called to me. I turned towards it, and began to stalk it silently through the trees. I slowed down while on the trail of it, and began to listen for signs of where it was coming from. All conscious thought left my brain, and I became predator seeking prey. I pursued my unwary quarry and came upon it suddenly in a clearing. I pounced without examining my surroundings, and sank my fangs into the neck of a man.

His left hand flew up in terror, as his right one pushed something against me. His hot salty blood spurted into my mouth, and I drank deep of it, while he scrambled against me, his feet beating a rhythm on the hard packed earth of the clearing. His blood was vital and alive and the bloody succulent nectar was like liquid sun in my mouth. He kept moving his arm against me, and I suddenly realized that I was feeling a small amount of pain. It brought me crashing back to reality, and disengaged my fangs from his neck and dropped the man on the ground in horror. As he sank to the ground, he made one last lunge towards me and sank the hunting knife once again into my side. My side was drenched in my blood, mingled with his – and I saw for the first time, that which I had not been feeling. I saw that the man had stabbed me several times with this giant Rambo knife, one that he had been using to skin the alligator he had obviously been poaching. The blood coursed sluggishly down my side, and I felt the thirst for blood come upon me again.

The man was moving towards his car, and I wondered briefly about a family or anyone that he might have. Could I kill this man and cover it up? I felt the pull of the animal I had become and a semblance of the human I had so recently been. I made up my mind at once. Using my telepathy, I caught his name as Jeb, and softly I spoke his name until he looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"Jeb, you won't remember this. You came out here to poach some gators, and one of them must have bit you. You managed to kill it, but not before you lost a lot of blood." He nodded up at me, with that blank look that I associated with vampires and glamour but he nodded.

I walked over to him, and used my blood to heal the marks on his neck. I glamoured him again, and thought at him to sit still. I ripped open the side of his shirt, and sank my fangs into several areas on his arm, hopefully to make it look like a gator attack. He hissed in pain, and I withdrew, not with a lot of effort. He tasted fantastic.

"Stay here for a little bit, then finish skinning the gator. Then go get some medical help." I faded back into the bushes, and lifted my now ruined green shirt. The wounds were gruesome, but as I watched they knitted themselves. I felt the draw of Eric, and knew that he was aware I was gone. He had probably felt me attack the man and my reaction to it. He was on his way. I was in trouble.

I turned towards Bon Temps, but I was slower now. I really needed to feed or at least get some True Blood. The wounds in my side were knitting, but I felt the energy it sapped from me. I knew that I had had some in my fridge at my old house, and I only hoped that my house would recognise me. Before long I was upon it, and I walked gingerly up to the front door. I fished the key from the hiding spot under a planter, and opened the door. I cautiously stepped across the threshold and entered my house.

"Thank the lord." The lights were off, and I turned on the kitchen lights, and quickly made my way to the fridge. I opened the door, to find several bottles of True Blood, which I uncapped and heated quickly. Putting them all on the floor beside the cupboard, I finally allowed myself to slide down and drink. I felt my strength returning to me, and the wounds at my side were only shallow cuts before long. I started on my second blood, and closed my eyes. I felt, rather than heard, Eric land softly on the ground outside the house, and a small creak on the old wooden porch betrayed his presence, as he entered my kitchen.

He glowered down at me. "I told you not to leave the bar."

I said nothing, just kept my eyes closed, leaning back against the cupboard. I felt myself on the brink of tears. I felt so torn. I bit back a sob, and felt a cold tear trickle down my cheek.

"You left, Sookie – this is for your own good. Don't you see what can happen? You almost killed that man. You are too new at this – you need to be shown by another vampire how to do this." He knelt down beside me. "Look at you, you're a mess – you're covered in blood – some of which is your own." He lifted the side of my now ruined shirt and examined my wounds. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You never know Sookie – you can never tell – we are all so unpredictable, and this includes humans. What if his knife had been silver?" He looked down at me his eyes completely unreadable.

"I just wanted to come home Eric." I began sobbing and he took me in his arms, never minding the white Fangtasia t-shirt he was wearing.

"Shhh. It's okay. Drink some more blood." He held the bottle to me, and I drank some more back, feeling better. I knew that Eric was sending me calming feelings through the bond, and as unsettling as the thought of it was, - it helped me right now – in the middle of a crisis.

He pulled out the cell phone, and dialled a number. "Pam, I'm in Bon Temps – I'll be spending the night there – you've got the bar." He listened to a few things Pam said, and then he hung up.

He gathered me in his arms, and walked silently towards my old bedroom in the dark. He stood me on the rug in the old room and undressed me. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Leading me by the hand, he put me in the shower and then undressing quickly he got in behind me.

He held me silently, for a moment, and then soaped up a washcloth, gently taking off the blood on my side, and washing my face. I felt arousal through our bond, but somehow – I knew that he wasn't going to act on it. He washed my hair, and we held each other until the hot water began to run out, and he reached past me and turned it off. Wrapping me in a thick towel, he brought me back into my bedroom, and dried me off. He removed a long flannel nightgown from my dresser and pulled it over my head. He slipped his jeans back on, and without a shirt, he led me back out to the living room. We hadn't said a word, but the comfort of his presence was enough for me at this point. I felt overwhelmed and the silence was calming. He quickly lit a fire, with the wood that had been laid out ready to do so. He wrapped me in a quilt and sat on the couch. He pulled me back to him, so that I was laying with my back between his legs, and the quilt was covering both of us. He nuzzled my neck.

"I won't promise that I won't order to you to do something Sookie, if I think that it is in your best interest." I was silent. If he thought I was going agree to him pulling the maker/child card he was sorely mistaken. "You'll just have to trust me on this one, that maybe in a few instances I might know better about how to be a successful vampire than you do. I know your powers have changed Sookie." I remained silent, slightly put out – but nevertheless...

He didn't say another word, and we sat there comfortably with each other in what I used to call downtime. Near dawn, he led me to my old bedroom closet. He put the quilt in the bottom of the closet and entered it. He helped me down, and closed the lid on top of us. I curled up next to him.

As I did Eric said softly, "I have to go to Vegas tomorrow lover. I am leaving you here with Pam to watch over you. I would take you with me, but I don't think you are ready for that yet." I nodded sleepily, I happened to agree.

"I'll be gone only a few days. Perhaps while I'm gone, you could make arrangements to have this hole in he ground provided with a few more amenities? I don't really relish sleeping in the dirt." I thought that this was a great idea. I also thought I might be returning to work very soon. I was going to pay my own way – I was not going to be a kept woman. I drifted off silently as did Eric. I did not dream.

* * *

Thanks for your patience, I had a hard time with this chapter. Probably due to a nasty cold that I can't shake. You guys are wonderful. Feed my muse and review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey sweet - thanks for the wicked reviews. I've been merciless to my muse, teach it to leave in the middle of my weekend, and I've got this thang goin' on now. Brainstorming is complete, I just need to put it on paper. I am slow to bring the water to a boil, but it's better that way so that you understand how we get to a certain point when it finally occurs. Hope you enjoy my spin on the characters, feed my muse. I appreciate each and every one of them.**_

I don't own these characters. If these characters belonged to me, I would be living somewhere in the Brazilian rainforest. I'd have a rocking tree house near a waterfall and a lagoon. It would have no spiders or snakes or things that can eat me, and a manservant. There would be plenty of cold water, and rum. The food would cook itself and I'd drive a sweet ride. Charlaine Harris owns the all of it, I'm just playing. Anyway, I don't own this stuff.

* * *

Chapter Four

I woke up in the morning, in the hole in the floor and grimaced. This sure wasn't percale sheets and feather down pillows. I was definitely going to take Eric's suggestion and do something a little better than a glorified hole. The water table was so darned high in Louisiana that most basements weren't successful due to massive leaking, but there had to have been great strides in this area since the vamps had risen. There would be a little more collaboration between the humans and the vampires.

Eric had already risen, and I felt that the sun was fully down. I could hear the floor creaking towards the front of the house, in the kitchen – and I knew that it was Eric. I could also hear his voice lowered as he spoke on his phone. The lid to the hidey hole was already raised, and I lifted myself easily out of it, already feeling the urgent pull for blood tugging at me. I walked briskly through the darkened house towards the kitchen.

Eric nodded at me, on his phone and handed me a blood already heated and in a glass. He agreed with someone on the other end about four times, before ending the call, and I couldn't even tell who he was talking to.

"Lover", he said. "You look refreshed." I made a face at him, well aware of how I looked in the morning, and wondering if the pull of blood first thing would be something that would stick with me, like my morning coffee routine. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I have to be going lover, the flight leaves in two hours, and I need to be on it." He grabbed his coat and keys. "I'm wasn't going to tell you to stay put, but I will tell you that I've asked Pam, Nayeli and Thalia to check in on you. Pam should be here briefly." I scowled at him. "So far, you haven't exactly been predictable. I don't think you should be alone this quickly. I would stay if I could, but I have to go to this, it's my job – and I don't need any further attention called to me, because that will call more attention to you."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and I must have been scowling, because Eric rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Sookie, I'm not certain why you cannot put a little more effort into considering your safety for a few days? I'll only be gone four nights. I care little for your stubborn pride and need to tell you that you're acting very childish." I gaped at him. Good morning to you too!

"Eric don't you get that this is all fucking new to me? I am not even sure where I fit in anymore! This is utter bullshit!" I know, I know I sounded like a petulant child. I might have even stamped my foot. Eric clenched his jaw, and his face was stony, then resolutely he nodded to himself. Oh no...

"Are you done now?" I nodded warily. "Sookie, I hate to do this, but it's for your own good." He paused, and I knew what was coming. "As your maker I command you to listen to Pam, Thalia and Nayeli. I insist that you not take any unnecessary risks, and above all, you stay safe. Stay close to home. By home I mean here in Bon Temps, or Fangtasia or my house. If you are unsure of a boundary, ask Pam. I forbid you to leave without getting permission first."

I stared at him incredulously and knew he had just played his trump card. I was pissed as hell. Someone was going to be sleeping on the sofa when he got back. He made no attempt to come near me, as the anger must have been rolling off of me. He smiled gently, and a little sadly.

"I know I've made you angry lover, but it was a necessary thing to do." He made to leave, and I let him leave.

Well almost. He made it to the edge of the driveway when I caught up to him.

"I'll try to stay out of trouble Eric," I said resignedly. "And I really don't mind if you send Pam and Nayali and Thalia. We'll have a girl's weekend. We'll do each other's hair and talk about boys." I rolled my eyes, and he laughed. "Come home soon okay?"

"I will lover." He laid his lips against mine and we shared a passionate kiss. I wanted to drag him back in the house, and I could tell he felt the same way – but he also had a flight to catch. He smiled at me and then looked towards the road. "Pam will be here briefly. I have to go."

He looked back, smiled at me and took flight. I caught a glimpse of black as he passed by my line of sight and then he was gone. I smiled at myself, proud of myself for keeping it together, even though I was pissed off at Eric. Despite my rage, I really did get why he felt that he had to tie up all loose ends before he left. I know he loved me, and he just wanted to make sure I was safe. My emotions were in an uproar, and I hated it! I felt like I was in a gilded cage. I swore viciously and kicked at a rock edging my driveway. It flew about 150 feet through the air and disappeared into the forest.

I turned on my heel, and walked back to the house. As I did, I paused near the front porch looking at the bedraggled garden. The roses that Gran had put so much care into were overgrown and had been ravaged by aphids. The bougainvillea that had been planted decades ago and had been lovingly maintained was wild and overgrown. I felt sad, because I would never be able to enjoy the blooms they would produce. I had always meant to buy a book on gardening, and take more care of the outside of the house. But really there was no reason that I couldn't do something still, even though I am a vampire. I thought about it, and figured that I would check out online and see if there were any flowers that bloomed at night. Maybe I could make a really nice garden of some sort that I could enjoy anyhow. It would give me something to do at least. I made up my mind to do something about it. I had the new sleeping quarters to take care of as well, so I guess I had a lot to keep myself occupied and my mind off of how thirsty I always was.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt and heated up a bottle of blood. I heard Pam's car pull up, but I paid little attention because I was already engrossed in my newest project. I just had to keep busy; I knew that if I didn't that I would think about all the changes in my life. It was time to build a new one.

Pam entered and I heard her sigh of annoyance. "Sookie, I'm disappointed. After the fashion wonder of last evening, we're right back to where we started in denim and a Wal-Mart sweatshirt." Pam looked at me balefully. "I could have brought some clothes from Eric's you know."

"No I'm okay Pam – I really just want to be able to be comfy." I continued to look up data on Google, and print out pages on the small printer next to my computer, all the while cursing my slow connection.

"What are you up to Sookie?" Pam peered over my shoulder, and when she saw what I was looking at she raised her eyebrows. "Interesting. You think that would work here?"

"I can't see why not. Who do you think I should call?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What about Alcide Herveaux? He's in the business - I know their business is surveying, but he could probably recommend someone." Pam had a point, and Alcide did kind of have a thing for me. He also owed me big time.

I looked at the clock, and saw that it wasn't too late, so I dialled his number. He wasn't there, and I left him a message, basically telling him that I could be reached until the next morning. I didn't know if he knew that I'd been turned but I figured he did, being that the were community and the vamp community were running neck in neck in the supe department.

Pam and I continued to knock out ideas, and we came up with this. Because of the high water table, a basic dark room design that would normally be done for photographers would be the way to go. I wanted the walls built out of two layers of cinder block, with no windows, and a steel roof. I wanted it to be partially underground, at least as far as it could go without hitting too much of the water table. I wanted there to be two doors, one at the front, off the house and one off the back, exiting to the yard. It didn't have to be large, but I definitely wanted it to be comfortable. I figured I would outfit my new room with a bathroom, and a small fridge to hold blood with a microwave to heat it. I also wanted internet, phone, and a closed circuit security system so I could see if there was anyone present in my home when I woke for the day. If there was a place to store weapons that would be great, and I also wanted a walk in closet.

Pam laughed when I said that. "So you can store your Benelli shotgun, next to your Chanel handbag." I laughed too, not wanting to point out that I didn't own a Chanel bag.

I figured that it would eat most of the money that I had earned from going up north, leaving little. But I also figured that it was about time that I started capitalizing on my telepathy. It had earned me more in the past year than I was used having. I liked the pad in the bank account and it gave me security knowing that I wasn't using Eric's money to pay for the things I wanted.

The phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Sookie, it's Alcide. How are you?" He said it cautiously. I could tell immediately that he knew.

"Well it's been different Alcide, really different. It takes some getting used to."

"I guess it would. So... What can I do for you Sookie?" Alcide still had that wary tone in his voice. I knew he was holding his judgement back for now, which I really didn't blame him for. There was no love lost between the weres and the vamps.

I explained to him what I wanted, at least as best as laymen could, and he seemed to understand what I wanted. He took on a more business tone with me and I sensed he was relieved to discuss business with me, as it took the focus off of why I would require a lightproof bunker addition built onto my house.

"It's not really my thing Sookie, but yeah – I know lots of people in the business. In fact, I think that I might be able to get someone out there to take a look tonight – this recession has really hit us hard in construction, and there are lots of able bodies looking for honest work." He paused. "How are you going to pay for this? Oh right... Eric."

The anger bubbled up and I shot back, "Excuse me Alcide? First off, I can't believe you would say that to me, would you say it to any other paying customer that called you looking to hire? Secondly, I have the ability to pay independently as it would seem. Thirdly, if you have such a concern about where I get my money from maybe I should find someone else to do this work for me." I wasn't yelling, let's just say, I was intense.

"Sookie I'm sorry, that was out of line." Alcide sounded contrite.

"You bet your ass it was." I huffed. "Apology accepted though." I paused for a moment, collecting myself. "What time do you think that you could have your guy out here?"

We talked for a few moments more, just with regards to my needs on the house, and then we disconnected. Pam was sitting at my kitchen table, looking around at the worn linoleum and the kitchen table that had seated generations of Stackhouse's.

"This isn't befitting Eric you know." God she was such a snob.

"Yeah, well it befits me."

I started telling her about my ideas for the backyard area of the house, possibly putting a small deck in, and a garden. I realized that I was much stronger now; there was really no reason that with a little self education, I couldn't do a ton of work around here on my own. I could certainly handle it physically. Pam nodded, bored like.

"Look did you want to go and get a True Blood at Merlotte's? I should probably go to the Grab It Quick and buy some for the house, I only have 4 left, and the way I'm going through them, I don't feel comfortable not having at least a dozen here." Pam looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Pam I know I am not supposed to do anything dangerous, but he said not to leave Bon Temps." I looked at her pointedly. "So I'm not leaving Bon Temps by buying blood, and going to the bar I used to work at."

She tapped her finger on the table. "Ok," she said suddenly.

"Great," I was surprised that she said yes so quickly. I wasn't looking for trouble, I was just bored a bit and I really missed Sam.

"Let me get ready Pam." I zipped back to my bedroom, pleased and nervous about going to Merlotte's. I knew Pam would have my back, and I figured it should be okay.

I picked out a pair of faded jeans, and a neat belt with embroidery all over it. I pulled out a pink plaid farm girl shirt that was cut fairly low, and had a little ruffle across the bosom. I had owned it for quite some time, and I always felt really comfortable in it and a little sexy too. I brushed my hair out, and put in a black hair band to keep it out of my face. I put on a pink lipstick and some mascara to bring out my eyes, and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked so different... I slipped a cardigan over my arm, and slipped my feet into a pair of ballet flats and I was ready.

I walked back out into the living room, and Pam looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Are we going to a barn raising? Seriously, where do you find these clothes?" She walked over and fingered the shirt, and then looked down at her designer ensemble. "Well let's go. You better behave yourself."

I was excited and as we got into Pam's minivan, I felt a twinge of nervousness too. What if they all hated me? They all thought I was a freak before, what would they think of me now?

We went to the Grab It Quick first, and I bought three six packs of True Blood, and put them in the back of the van. Then we went back to Merlotte's. We pulled into a moderately full parking lot and I could hear the music in the wafting out of the bar.

I took a deep and unnecessary breath, and Pam looked at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I am." So I got out of the car.

You could have heard a pin drop when I walked into Merlotte's for the first time as a vampire. There were two or three audible gasps, and several people refused to look my way. A couple people smiled tentatively and waved, and then I was being swooped up in a large, warm hug. The shifter smell enveloped me and I felt Sam's familiar mind penetrating my shields.

"Chere, you look fantastic. Come on sit down, at the bar with me – Pam you too, come on." Sam led us back over towards the bar, and we sat down. He gave Pam a meaningful look and inclined his head towards the back of the bar. Pam went for a stroll, but I couldn't see anything of interest back there. However, I could sense that Sam was really glad to see me. I also sensed that he wanted to maintain control of the situation in his bar, and that if he as the owner had personally invited the new vampire to sit with him, then he could hold sway over how I was treated.

I had only been sitting there a brief moment, when a warm blood was popped in front of me and Hoyt Fortenberry came walking up to the bar.

"Hey Sookie, you look fantastic. I just wanted to say that to you. I'm really glad that you are still with us, I couldn't imagine not seeing you around." He smiled his open face lighting up – and I saw Holly, one of my co worker bartenders smile at me from across the room. "Some folks might not feel the same way, but I sure do, in fact a lot of us do, and I just wanted you to know that."

I felt my throat constrict, and I saw Terry Bellefleur, Sam, Catfish Hennessey, and a bunch of other regulars all nodding their heads in agreement, as they came over to stand near me.

"Guys this means so much to me. It's going to be an adjustment that's for sure, for everyone but I sure am glad that you are all supporting me." I smiled brightly. I saw Arlene's face across the room, twisted into a scowl. When she met my eyes, she shot me a dirty look and turned away. I felt a wave of sadness, because I knew that I had once considered Arlene a very close friend and now, it looked as though I had lost her.

Hoyt caught my gaze, and he stuck his finger in my face. "Now don't you go getting all sad now Sookie," he said gently shaking his finger at me. "Like I already told you, the ones that matter are here for you – the rest can go fly a kite." He looked meaningfully at Arlene, who was keeping well over to the other side of the bar.

The group of regulars slowly made their way back to their tables, after talking to me a bit, and I felt a lot better about Bon Temps in general. It took a huge weight off my chest to have that done, and to know where I stood in the town that I had grown up in. I noticed that I didn't see Jason anywhere in the bar, and I asked Sam about it.

"Well Chere, he got lippy one too many times, about things he shouldn't have been talking about. I asked him to leave a few nights ago, and told him not to return until he learned some respect." I understood exactly what Sam was talking about. "You don't have many people who are opposed to you being a vampire, but the ones that are – are really vocal." He looked at me a little apprehensively. "There's a vampire guy at the back of the bar right now. Pam is talking to him. Do you know him?"

I turned my head to look, surprised that I hadn't noticed. But then again, I had put my shields up before I came in, and hadn't really expected there to be another vamp. The vamp that Pam was talking to was small and blonde and extremely youthful male vampire. It was Sophie Anne's bodyguard or whatever he was to her. The one I had met on the first night after I'd risen. His name, as I recalled – was Andre. Pam was speaking to him, but she didn't look upset or anything, but I did catch a glimmer of annoyance. She caught me looking at her, and said something to Andre, in such a low tone that I couldn't hear it, even with my new and improved hearing. He nodded and she stood up. He raised his glass of blood to me, and took a sip to acknowledge me, but remained at his table.

Pam returned to the bar. She looked at me pointedly. "Finish up, and let's get going. Don't make it look obvious we are in a rush, but we are definitely going to be cutting this short. The queen is sending people to watch you."

I tried not to look surprised at her revelation, and Sam had a worried look on his face as he wiped down the top of the bar. "Where's Eric?" Sam wouldn't know.

"Vegas, he was called there for some sort of Summit." Sam nodded, but the worried look didn't leave his face.

I was about half way through my blood, and was going to barrel it back – when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look and there stood my brother, drunk as a skunk, eyes red and tired.

"You shouldn't be here Sookie. What if you lose control and start eating people." He swayed as he said it, and my lips turned up in disgust.

"Don't worry Jason, I'm leaving soon." I tipped the glass up to my mouth, and swigged it back. He gagged.

"Where's your maker?" He spit out that last word. "Already dump you off on one of his lackeys?" Did he just call Pam a lackey? I bit back a grin, and Jason caught it. It infuriated him even more, and he reached out and cuffed me alongside my head. He didn't do it hard, but I remembered all to well when he hit me after Gran died and my temper flared. Pam interceded though by grabbing Jason and pulling him away, and Sam had me by the arm.

"That's right Jason, blame me for this – blame me for everything. God forbid you take responsibility for something in your own life. Do you think I asked for this? Did I ever ask for anything? No I didn't, but you go ahead and blame me anyhow. But hear me out, you just belted me for the last time Jason Stackhouse, next time, I'll hit back." His eyes widened, and I felt his fear of me throb and sheer impulse took me over. "Now you go on back home Jason, maybe you should figure out the errors of your own ways, and start with apologizing to all the women you've taken advantage of over the years instead of looking at me like I'm the enemy." I gave him a little mental shove, and he flinched.

He looked dazed for a moment, and then he turned bewildered back towards the exit. He staggered drunkenly for a moment, and then he stopped next to a petite brunette.  
"Grace, look I just wanted to say that I'm real sorry, for that time I told you that we were going to go to that party, and I didn't show up. I apologise." Grace looked stunned, but had been close enough to hear what I had done. She glanced up at me and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess."

He moved back towards the door again, stopping once more at another brunette, this one whose name I didn't know. He spoke to her a moment too, and she gave him an obscene hand gesture and turned her back on him. He looked miserable, but he continued towards the door, stopping to speak to two more women before he mercifully left the bar.

"God in heaven." Sam looked shocked. "Did you do that Sookie? I never thought I'd see the day when Jason Stackhouse had to face his catting around. Is that a normal thing? Can all you vampires do that?"

Pam shook her head, "No, not all vampires can do that. Ours is more that we can make humans forget certain events, or we can make them do something, but it's more of an immediate thing, not an entirely new path that we set them on like Jason's road to apologies. I really wish you would have told me that you could do that Sookie." She looked at me seriously.

"Honestly Pam, I'm still kind of figuring all this out. I didn't know it was going to happen."

"Well we've got a problem then." I looked at her questioningly. "Eric is travelling out of state, and Andre has just left the bar. I'll give you one guess to where he's headed."

I looked back towards the table he had been sitting at and it was empty, a half full bottle of True Blood sitting there, on top of a twenty dollar bill.

"He's going to go tell the queen what he saw, isn't he?" I saw the problem.

"You bet he is. And I owe Eric a thousand dollars now." She looked pissed off, and I asked her why.

"Because he bet me that even in the most mundane of situations that you would still manage to find a way to cause trouble, and I said no that you wouldn't. I just lost that bet."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello there – I know it's been a while, and I apologize. A few things have been going on, but now it's calmer and I can focus properly. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read, and add me to your favourites, sending me reviews and boosting the confidence I have in my little diddy._**

**_As always, the characters do not belong to me in anyway- I am simply taking them for a ride. The honour goes to Charlaine Harris and I do not gain anything proprietary from this._**

* * *

Chapter Five

The next two days passed without incident, as I waited in suspense for a hammer to drop in the form of a furious phone call from Eric that never came. I caught Pam giving me some side long glances, but for the most part keeping her distance. Thalia came the night after Pam and I went to Merlotte's but she never came inside, and I assumed that she liked me just about as much as she had when I was human. To Thalia, I was always like an insect that had little consequence to her – nothing much had changed. I had no idea what they would think of this burgeoning skill I was just beginning to understand. It was like I had the ability to be able to manipulate other's minds into doing what I wanted. And I could do it with vamps too. That was something, I wasn't going to be so careless in letting get known. It was bad enough that Sophie Ann's lackey Andre witnessed what happened between Jason and me.

I could barely stand to think how pissed off Eric was going to be at me. I knew he knew all about it, because after Pam and I drove back to the house that night, she called him. I didn't have to read her mind to know that he was majorly ticked off at me, and I felt the surge of anger through our bond and I avoided reading Pam's mind after that.

Instead, I threw myself into planning gardens around the house, ones that I could enjoy and looking into night activities, hoping against hope that this would be simply a transition into a new way of life. I already had learned that I did indeed have a certain clock that dictated when I would be thirsty, and I anticipated this well in advance so I wouldn't have any 'accidents'. The gardens occupied most of my time. There was a garden center in the Wal-Mart that was open alongside the store until late, and the things I couldn't get there were easily ordered on the internet. Pam balked when I asked her to take me to Wal-Mart, but she came inside, out of curiosity I think.

Looking around she nodded at the store itself and finally proclaimed it to be useful as long as one didn't purchase any item of clothing or shoes at it.

"You can get all of your needs under one roof. Convenient, I suppose it has its merits somewhat." She nodded again.

I rolled my eyes. "This is what I've been telling you Pam."

She glanced over at me and fingered the lid of a can of aerosol cheese spray that had been stacked on the end of an aisle. "Yes, I can see how one could not possibly get by without a nightly run to the Wal-Mart for processed food in a hairspray container."

Ok she had me there.

The workmen from Alcide had shown up on the day that Eric was due to return. Alcide himself had come to my house the night after I spoke to him, with a man who sat down with me discussed preliminary plans with regards to what I was looking for.

"If you create the entire thing out of cinder block Miss Stackhouse, it's going to look like a bunker." He looked at me thoughtfully. "I understand what it is you are looking for – but if we at least finish the outside of it with a siding, or a facade it will look less like that purpose and a lot more pleasing to the eye. We can probably try to match the wood siding on the house, so it blends more with the original structure. If you plant some flowers, maybe put in a bench or two, it would look very pleasant."

I agreed with him, and let him modify the addition a bit. I asked him a price on it, and felt my jaw drop as I realised that all of my remaining money would be gone and I would probably have to go to the bank for a small loan on the remainder. I weighed my options, and decided that even if I mortgaged the property for a very small amount to do this, it would be worth the investment as it was my house and I was intending to be in it for a very, very long time. I was now immortal after all. This was more than a lifetime commitment.

The workmen had worked during the day while I rested, and the gash in the red earth looked like it was bleeding, but I could see the forms for the foundation had been poured and were just hardening. I was impressed at how fast the men were working, and I made a mental note to mention that to Alcide.

I woke on the third night with apprehension in my heart. I knew Eric was coming home, and I knew that I was in for it. Pam left early on the evening, mentioning that she had to go check on Fangtasia. I puttered around in the kitchen, putting away dishes and wiping down the fronts of the cupboards. I felt him before I heard him, and then the back door closed with a soft click.

I didn't turn to him, and look at him because I was afraid of what I would see in his face. Eric simply walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He placed his face against the top of my head and just held me there for a bit.

"What am I going to do with you Sookie Stackhouse?" He sighed, and turned me around to face him.

I could barely meet his eyes and when I did he was looking down at me intently. I felt awful. He led me in the living room, where I had put on a fire. We sat down in front of it and held hands. I was silent, so he began.

"Your abilities have manifested themselves differently. All vampires have a certain amount of latent talent that might manifest itself more powerfully when they are changed. With some it can just be a certain attribute like ruthlessness, or leadership ability. With others, who have certain, shall we say embryonic aptitudes for special or unusual things; those might be revealed with much more clarity." He was silent for a moment. "I had hoped that you would continue to be a telepath lover, but this is much more. SO much more."

I nodded. "I know." I wanted to tell him everything, and suddenly I found myself doing just that.

I told him about how when I was human, after the attack from the red head Bill had hired – Eric's blood had created the bond. He nodded, knowing all this. I told him that this was the first time I had heard the vampires in such a strong way.

"So yes, like I was saying – the skills were latently manifesting themselves in your human state."

I nodded again. "It was always stronger with you though Eric and I figured that was because of the blood bond. And you know that when I woke, we were able to hear each other's thoughts. But Pam can't hear mine, so it must be just due to the blood exchange."

"But can you hear Pam lover?" I nodded again and Eric smiled with satisfaction. "This isn't terrible lover, not by a long shot."

"But then the other night, with Jason. When Pam and I went to Merlotte's and he slapped me," Eric's face grew stormy at this, but I continued. "I got really angry, and I basically told him that he was a dog and that he owed every woman he'd ever been with an apology. I was really mad at him. He ended up doing exactly as I said, and he left the bar, but he stopped and apologized to at least two girls that I know he really messed with." I stopped. "And Andre was there. And he saw it all."

Eric nodded. "I know. Pam told me." He looked thoughtful, and drifted away for a few minutes. I waited for it. "Has this ever happened with anyone else?" I hesitated and shook my head.  
"Has it happened with a vampire Sookie?"

I faltered, but I nodded. Eric closed his eyes and grimaced. "Fuck... So when did this happen? Was it Pam?"

"No it was Chow." And I described to him what had happened at the bar, when he had tried to provoke me into a reaction. Eric's storm clouds came out again, and I put a hand on his arm. "I didn't mean to do it, and it really shocked me. And after I did it, Chow bled."

"Well Sookie, basically the best way I can figure to describe it, is that you've learned how to glamour big time. It usually just means to wipe a memory, or to make the human obey an order – nothing complex really, certainly not like happened with Jason. I don't know the extent of it in humans, but the fact that you can glamour a vampire is very dangerous for you if anyone found out." He paused again. "Have you tried it with a were yet?" I shook my head that I had not.

He held my hand and we sat in silence. I wondered if he would make love to me tonight, but I could see he had other plans when he stood up. He pulled me along with him. "I need to go to Fangtasia tonight lover. I need to be able to be in the place where I hear the most. With Andre seeing such a visibly different display of your glamour has already reached the queen's ears."

"She won't bother me again though would she Eric? I mean technically she's the one that put me in this position in the first place. If she hadn't sent Bill..." He looked at me incredulously.

"Sophie Ann cares about Sophie Ann Sookie. If she sees you as a means to better her situation, then she will command the usage of it. I need to be close to my people while I figure out a strategy." He looked at me intently. "You can't use these powers you know, not until we know what we should do."

I knew that and I nodded feeling the force of his command as my master, and I squirmed in resentment of it. Eric whipped out his cell phone, and spoke into it briefly in another language, and then snapped it shut again.

"Come. I'd just as soon fly, as take your car, if you don't mind." I rolled my eyes, but we went outside and he grasped me about the waist and took off into the night sky. I filled my eyes with the sights below us, and as always enjoyed the intimacy of being so close to him.

We landed at Fangtasia shortly thereafter, and we walked in the back door. Pam was waiting in his office and she greeted Eric and nodded at me.

"Anything yet?" Eric asked her, taking a seat at his desk. I moved over to the couch.

"Not a word Eric. Their silence leads me to think that they are biding their time. They aren't sure what to do with the information."

He nodded. "They may be biting off more than they can chew with this one." Pam looked at me sceptically, but kept her mouth shut. "It might be time to contact Brigant." I perked at the mention of Niall, but then became alarmed. If Eric was contemplating contacting my faery great grandfather, there might be some issues. First and foremost, that I was a vampire and Niall might not be pleased with that.

"He knows Sookie. I contacted him after the deed had been done. It was only right. He wasn't pleased, but considering that the alternative was your final death, he understood that it was necessary."

I felt so helpless just sitting there, watching Eric make decisions around me – and having nothing to do with any of it. Was I a pawn? If so, what was my role?

"Pam can you please get the waitress to bring Sookie a blood?" Pam, understanding that she was being summarily dismissed left the room. Eric walked over to me and ran his hand down the side of my face. He grasped my hands and drew me to my feet. "It will be fine you know." He smiled at me.

"I can try," I said ruefully.

He placed his lips on mine, and immediately my body began to respond. This man was like a drug to me, and my body needed a fix and needed it now. His hands roamed and I began to counter his hands with some grasping of my own. Soon we were both clutching at each other, with our clothing in disarray. He looked at the clock, and sighed disentangling himself from me.

"I don't really have time tonight, there is so much to do..." He trailed off, and I must have looked disappointed, because he paused. I took that pause as a sign of weakness, and turned towards the door. He made as if to stop me, but I stopped him myself as I made it clear why I went to the door. I turned the lock with an audible click. I kept my back to him, but began unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing. I pulled it over my shoulders, and dropped it on the floor, my bra followed quickly after it. I undid my jeans and slid it down over my hips to reveal the purple lace underwear I had purposely worn for Eric this night. I reached up and pulled out the ponytail I was wearing, and shook my hair over my shoulders, trailing down my back and covering the tops of my breasts in the front. I stayed with my back to him and just when I thought I couldn't stand it and was going to start getting dressed, he was on me, his broad chest pressing against my back his hands grasping mine and pressing them up against the door.

With his knee his nudged my legs apart, and used his hands to move my panties aside and I heard the soft snick of his zipper going down. He moved my hair and kissed the inside of my neck, using his fangs to scrape lightly across my skin. I shivered. I felt his member probe the folds of my cleft, and he found my opening and pushed himself up inside of me from behind. He continued to hold my hands up against the door, as he thrust himself over and over. I moaned in pleasure, and I felt him begin to speed up. He was having me so hard against the door, that anyone on the other side would have thought that someone was trying to bust out. With a flash, he withdrew from me and whipped me around to face him. He grasped me under my ass and lifted me to him, now facing him and impaled me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed my back against the wall beside his desk now. I felt the wood panelling imprint itself into my back, but I didn't care. I pushed against him, and we rode each other like we were mad. I felt him hammer himself home again and again, and I moaned his name, as he buried his face in the small of my neck and spoke.

"I love you so much lover. O lover."

With a smooth motion, he had me off the wall and on the couch across the room. I was really enjoying this vampire speed thing. It was fluid. His control over me continued to make itself evident as he withdrew from me, and went down on me, using his tongue and fingers to probe me and make me writhe in pleasure. I was moaning in distinct pleasure and I called his name a dozen times during the course of his lovemaking, and he looked up at me pleased. I came again, riding the crested wave of pleasure with a low scream.

"Omigod Eric, please don't stop lover." He moved back up my body.

He positioned himself over top of me again, and thrust himself inside of me once more, prolonging the peak of my climax by bringing me to another one almost immediately. He continued to thrust himself into me with such force that I felt the couch moving across the floor. He held my hands over my head and I looked into his face looking down at me so intensely. His eyes were burning as he continued to fuck me. The thrusts became more intense and I feared my head would explode if I didn't come soon. He was in control, my arms were locked and I knew suddenly that I was going to have him, as he had me. Eric was looking down at me, and his frenzied pounding sped up even more if possibly. He released my hands, and bent down to my neck. I sensed the end was near for him, and I knew it was for me as well. As he began to release himself within me, he let out a primal howl and bit into my neck. I turned my head to allow him more access, but I also turned my head to his neck and I bit into him as well. He moaned in lust, and I felt it through our bond. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he convulsed inside of me, and I had my own conclusion as I drank from my lover. We were wrapped around each other, as the trembling subsided, and we withdrew our fangs from flesh.

"My god Sookie, where did you learn that?" He looked at me incredulously.

"The internet." He laughed and stood up, grabbing a towel from the ensuite bathroom and tossing it over to me. "Actually Eric, I'll shower if you don't mind." He nodded in agreement, and gave me another kiss.

"I guess I needed that more than I thought." I could see he was already focusing on the things he needed to do, so I went into the washroom and took a brief shower. There was an assortment of cosmetics and hair products in the medicine cabinet, and there was a small closet in the office, that I took advantage of. Someone had left a woman's tank top with Fangtasia scrolled across it, in the closet, and I tried it on. It was a good fit, and I decided to wear it. With the button down I had been wearing earlier, it worked well with the jeans. I blow dried my hair and slapped on some lipstick.

Eric looked up at me with appreciation. "I love advertising across those breasts. How could you not notice?"

"It worked for Hooters, Eric." He laughed. "So what, can I go out in the bar? Or should I stay in here all night with you?"

"Honestly Sookie – I would prefer you just stay with me. If I go out in the bar, come with me – but until we know what we are up against, and better yet – if there are any more powers that may manifest themselves, let's play it safe." He opened a drawer to his desk, and pulled out a book. "Here, something to read that I picked up a few days ago. It's the latest craze on the book market."

He handed me a book that was about some girl who had a tattoo, and I read the dust jacket. Sounded good to me, so I curled up on the couch with it. One night wouldn't kill me, but I must admit we were going to have to let me live at some point.

Pam knocked at the door and I realized that we hadn't unlocked it. I reached over and did so and she came ambling in, making a big production of examining the door, front and back.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to have to call a carpenter to fix the door, I thought that you guys were going to come through it." She leered at me and if I could have blushed I would have. "Maybe next time you could keep it down, the whole bar heard you both."

Eric ignored her, but I was embarrassed and intent on fighting back.

"Sorry Pam, it must be getting difficult for you to attract prospects at your age." I raised a finger thoughtfully to my chin. "Don't you owe Eric some money?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Who knows what a hard drive failure entails? I do now. Yikes! Either way, I hope I was able to piece this back together, as I had saved everything externally except for chapter six... LOL. Now, a new laptop later, I continue. Hope you like it._

_As always, Charlaine Harris owns the characters and Alan Ball takes them for a ride in the TV show. I own nothing, nor do I make anything monetary out of this. _

_Tryllium_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

So between the bar in Shreveport, going to ground at Eric's and going back at least once every two days to see what was happening at my house in Bon Temps, I was going stir crazy. Eric rarely let me out of his sight, and now that I was a vamp, it's not like I had an excuse to go to the ladies room to have some alone time. After 8 days (or nights I guess) of the same day in day out, living in a gilded cage, I snapped.

Eric was sitting at his desk, going tapping away at his computer, occasionally speaking on the phone. He regarded me calmly as I ranted, cocking a perfect golden eyebrow at me.

"I have to get out of here Eric! I'm not used to having no purpose, nothing to do. This has to end." I had practically screamed the first part, but when I got to the last part about it ending, I had dropped my voice to a low murmur. I stalked across the room to his desk, and planted my hands on the edge of it, looking deep into his eyes. He had remained silent. "I know you only have my best interest in mind Eric, but this isn't any way to live." I took a deep (and unnecessary) breath. "I won't live like this Eric, I just won't. I know you can command me as my maker to do your bidding, but I won't be happy. Eventually the queen will figure out a way, if she even wants to at all."

I stopped and looked at Eric, because his silence was unnerving me, and his luminous blue eyes were revealing nothing in their depths. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sophie Ann has already contacted me Sookie." He paused. "I passed off what Andre saw as glamour."

My temper began to flare, as I took in the fact that Eric had been keeping the a conversation about the very reason I was being confined from me. I know he had my best interest in mind, but this was far too controlling, and I didn't like it one bit. He continued speaking, as he tapped on his laptop, and if he felt a surge of anger through the bond, he didn't show it.

"I attributed the strength of the glamour to the fact that you and Jason are brother and sister, and there would be more of a bond there between the two of you than a normal vampire and human. The fact of the matter is, is that there is probably some truth to that. I can't say that Sophie Ann is completely disinterested in you, but right now – I believe she's occupied with other things." I nodded, raising my eyebrow at him, and opening my hands in supplication. Eric frowned.

"Nevertheless Sookie, caution is merited. You are a new vampire, you have much to learn and there very well may be latent talents that you have. Until we know for certain, prudence in all things is the wise choice."

I rolled my eyes, because it sounded like Eric was telling me that I ought to look forward to more weeks, possibly months of the same. I just couldn't bear it. Gran had always taught me to be active, and to work hard. I didn't have a job, I didn't have a home to be in and I was bored. I said as much to Eric.

"Perhaps you would like to work for the bar? You are a vampire now. This would be helpful." I thought that it would be at least something to do. I nodded. "There are ground rules Sookie... And you'd have to wear the uniform." He laughed when he saw me stick out my tongue.

"What do you want me to do, waitress?" I thought I could do that – but Eric shook his head. "Vampires don't serve drinks. You basically just have to be there, make your presence known. Perhaps you could work the door with Pam one night, but mostly you are just to be there."

"On display," I stated.

"It's something to do Lover, and you are saying that you are bored, here's your solution."

He stood up from the desk, and stretched. The bottom of his shirt pulled up as he reached his arms above his head, revealing a perfect washboard stomach, with a trail of golden hairs below his belly button leading down towards his... I stopped that thought, as I caught him looking at me with amusement.

"You like what you see? You know if you are so bored, I'm certain that I could come up with other things for you to do." He walked towards me casually, but with a slight edge at the same time, as if he was stalking me. I grinned.

"Pam would freak if we did it again in here. It's not like we're quiet. Face it, she's jealous."

He took me in his arms, and began to run his lips up and down my neck. "Really don't care Lover." He nipped at my ear, and I gasped, and for the next hour, I wasn't bored at all.

I was straightening my hair out, and getting dressed, when there was a knock at the bathroom door. I opened it and saw Pam standing there, with a garment bag in her hands. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

"This won't do at all. At least if you and he are going to fuck like rabbits, then you should get a little better at managing your hair. It looks like a rat's nest." She proceeded to take the hair brush right out of my hand, and began to brush it. "You will be charming the humans tonight I hear. How sweet."

I resisted the urge to smack her in the mouth, but she caught a waft of violence off me, and flashed me some fang, so I dropped it. She continued to brush my hair.

The employee bathroom at Fangtasia was sort of a locker room and dressing room combination. There was a shower and toilet combination behind a small partition, and the rest was all open with lockers and mirrors to get ready. A large counter held curling irons, straighteners, blow driers and lots of cosmetics. It was clean, but cluttered and reminded me of the kind of dressing room you would see at a theatre.

Pam groomed me for a while (I say this, because that's what it felt like) and then she turned me to face her. She pursed her lips at me, and began to apply makeup as well. My skin was phenomenal as a vampire, so she worked on mostly my eyes and my mouth. She wouldn't let me look in the mirror, and I humoured her. I was just looking forward to seeing someone other than Chow, Eric and Pam so I figured I would let her do her worst. I was a little afraid though, seeing that Pam was in black latex, with thigh high fishnets and full black eyeliner.

She grabbed the garment bag off the back of the door, and unzipped it. I groaned because I could barely make out the outfit behind the straps, buckles and assorted leather pieces. She pulled out a long piece of leather, and it was revealed to be a long skirt. I thought that it might not be so bad, but then when I pulled it on, I saw that although it came to the mid calf, it was also slit at both side very high. She whipped out a belt, and belted me around the waist. The skirt was low slung, and I felt moderately covered up, even though it was not my style. The shirt was a different matter altogether. I was also made of leather, long sleeved, with low cut scoop neck. It ended in a cinching elastic right below my breasts. I didn't have to wear a bra, as it laced up the back and held me in quite nicely. My abdomen was completely exposed, and I felt embarrassed because it was very revealing, more so than anything I had worn. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and Pam gave me a sour look.

"You've worn less in a bikini while worshipping the sun as a human Sookie. Get over it."

She was right I suppose, maybe I was just feeling it because it was made of leather and not polyester spandex in white with black polka dots. She tossed a pair of size 8 black heels at me, and I winced at their height but slipped my feet into them. They had a buckle around the ankle that wrapped about 3 times, and I felt secure in them.

"Okay you can look now." Pam smiled at me.

I turned towards the mirror and gasped at my appearance. My hair was iron straight, hanging in a sheet down my back. It was held back with a simple leather band, and was gleaming and shiny. It was apparent that I was wearing makeup but rather than the striking use of the black kohl that Pam had used on herself, she had just softly shadowed the upper part of my lids, some light mascara and that was it. I was surprised. She had only applied a lipstain and this also looked natural. My outfit clung to my curves, and my shirt, full of natural bounty, virtually overflowed with flesh. Eric would be pleased.

She had a self satisfied smirk on her face when I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned to her, and smiled at her.

"I really like it Pam, a lot. Thank you very much." She nodded and I thought I saw the faint hint of a smile on her face, and we walked out. Maybe she wasn't so bad, I thought.

She had a True Blood waiting for me at the bar as soon as we walked out, and I immediately took a sip when we entered the bar and my sense of smell was assaulted with the coppery scent of blood. It thrummed through the veins of the patrons of the bar, and I could hear their hearts beating. More than one head turned towards us as we walked out, and I saw Chow's fangs run down at the sight of me, but he turned his head when he saw me looking at him. He had been hesitant around me since the night I glamoured his ass. Pam nodded towards an empty table normally reserved for vampires.

"Go sit over there and entertain the vermin. You don't have to do much. Let them buy you a True Blood, show them your fangs every once in a while and give them a scare if they get too close." She paused thinking. "I think that is about it. I will be right there, at the door, and Eric will be out soon. Thalia and Nayali are going to be here tonight, and you won't be alone."

I was pleased that I would be able to be doing something, but sitting at a table was entertaining? Feeling slightly angry that I had gotten all dolled up and then stood up, I went and sat down with my bottled blood. A group of young men had been eyeballing me when I walked in from the back, and I could hear them thinking how they would love to have sex with me, and I was amazed at how attractive I seemed to them, how mysterious. I pretended to ignore them for the most part, and just endured the ogling, wishing I had a sweater to cover the tops of my boobs and thighs.

Eric came out shortly after, and his eyes widened when he saw me at the table. I saw his nostrils flare, his gaze come to set on the table of young men and then his eyes narrowed and he began to stride towards them. I thought quickIy and then sent him a thought telepathically.

'_You'll have to get used to this Eric. I can't be holed up in hiding forever, at least I'm being useful. They aren't hurting anything._' Eric stopped mid stride and looked over at me.

'_You are not on display for men to ogle and fantasize about. I dislike this very much.'_

'_Eric, you display yourself all the time, isn't that why you have a throne?'_

He put up a barrier between his mind and my own, and stalked back to his throne, where he sat and glowered. He knew I was right of course. He just didn't like it. High horse and all...

The night had been going relatively smoothly. The young men at the table continued to gawk at me, but it never went any further than that. They sent over a drink of bottle blood for me at one point, and I inclined my head at them, but it was nothing more. Eric continued to watch closely, but seemed to relax a bit. Thalia had come in, and Nayali as well. Nayali sat with Eric for quite some time, and they seemed to be having an in depth conversation. My enhanced hearing picked up that they were discussing their maker, and I knew that it was a conversation that I would rather let them have alone, so I remained at the table.

I had asked Ginger to get my book out of Eric's office, and she did, so I basically sat there and read and drank True Blood, it was better than just sitting in Eric's office – but it was just geography and a better outfit. Eric continued to sit at his throne, occasionally speaking to Pam but mostly just staring at me. I wasn't sure what his tactic was, but he was silent both verbally and mentally. Sighing, I snapped my book shut and grabbed my True Blood. I walked over to Eric, probably a little faster than a normal human would, and I heard the gasp of a pair of women sitting at the bar. They had been eyeing Eric with blatant sexuality, burning in their eyes, and I was exasperated with the situation in general, so I shot them a venomous look and bared my fangs at them.

The women turned towards the bar again, and I saw one of them swallow. They glanced at each other.

"That was not very nice lover. Did you just get finished telling me that I should get used to this, and that they weren't hurting anyone?"

I muttered a couple of curses under my breath, and thought about how far I had fallen in terms of polite southern hospitality. Eric waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Something bothering you lover?" He grinned and I laughed. It was hard to stay angry at him, I could feel every nuance of our relationship coursing through the bond, and I could feel his jest and the fact that he loved my reaction to the two trolls who had been eyeing him with such lust. "Did you want to leave soon? I thought we could head back to Bon Temps to see how Alcide is doing on your house. I have it on good authority that he's just about complete."

That sounded great to me, I was tired of neon, and black and leather. I wanted wool, cotton and fire light. I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Give me about ten, to get things together and we will go on our way." He stood up from the throne, and gave my hand a squeeze, which would have probably broken my fingers in days gone by. I went to his office to put my jeans back on. This leather thing was fine for here, but I'd be damned if I was wearing it back to Bon Temps.

I threw on my jeans, and a Fangtasia t-shirt and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. I was so excited, and when Eric came back to the office, I leapt at him from across the room and he caught me. He swung me around and gave me a full kiss.

"Thanks for taking me back. I'm just about to freak. This isn't how I want to live Eric." I looked at him seriously, and he put me back on my feet.

"I know lover, and I'm trying – I really am. I just came so close to losing you only a couple of weeks ago. I cannot stand the thought of having to deal with that again." He looked back at me just as seriously. "I love you."

He had only said it a few times, usually unexpectedly, at moments like these, but it never failed to reduce me to vampiric jello. We were only delayed for a moment or two (or three). But we made our way outside in a matter moments. He grasped me around the waist, and I grinned up at him as he leapt into the air. I hadn't really been a fan of the whole flying thing, while I was human. I had just felt so exposed. Now, I felt free and alive (well...) and like I could touch the moon.

It wasn't long before we landed on the outskirts of the yard, and Eric put me down, holding on to my hand. I could hear that the insects and small creatures had ceased their movement at our arrival, but my ears, so much keener now, could pick up their thrumming hearts beating in woodland burrows and nests of leaves. We walked towards the house, and I realized that Eric had landed us in a vantage point to give me the biggest impact as we walked up.

The house had been transformed from the last time I saw it, the gashed earth replaced with fresh sod, and the gardens replaced with night blooming moonflowers, jasmine and bushes of four o'clocks. The fragrance lent its beauty to the silver moonlight, and my hand flew to my throat as I took in what had been done. While I had been out, Alcide had somehow managed to match the shape of the wood siding onto the new addition. The house had been painted a fresh white, and the shutters had been scraped and a fresh coat of black placed on them. The addition, which I was afraid would look like a bunker, had been sided with wood as well, and several shutters placed on it, to add the appearance of windows, even though there weren't. The gardens continued right up to the porch, and my parking area that Eric had put in, flanked it all. I clapped my hands, and raced up to the porch, to run inside. Eric laughed and waved me on, as if to say to go ahead and check it out. He walked around the back of the house out of sight, while looking up and down at the job the Alcide and his men had done.

There was an envelope on the table, just inside the kitchen from Alcide. It just contained a bill, (ouch) and a note saying to call him if there were any issues. I walked through the kitchen and back to the living room. The house had been cleaned, and I detected no dust from the construction. I walked down the hallway, and past my old childhood bedroom, then past the master bedroom that had so recently been mine in another life. Where the old linen closet had been was a door. They had done their best to make it blend in, but there was no escaping the fact that this was a big steel security door. There was a keypad on the outside of it, and I entered in the code that I had given to the alarm company a couple of days ago.

Once unarmed, I entered the room and flicked on the lights by the side of the door. There was another keypad on the inside. There were three steps down to get into it, as it was slightly below the level of the rest of the house. As a result it was very cool. The lights showed me a very large room, painted an airy blue gray. A large bed was tucked at the very rear of the room, and a wrought iron room divider stood off to the left of it. I thought I recognised it as being one of the rusty relics that had been under a dust cloth in my attic. I smiled, knowing that it was meant to be. An oversized couch done up in a dark gray corduroy chenille stood in front of a coffee table in the middle of the room, facing a wall unit stacked up with books from my living room in the main house, and a mid sized flat screen with DVD. A small desk was tucked away to the right beside the stairs I was standing on, and there was a small kitchenette, complete with microwave, mini-fridge and a single sink to the left of the stairs. There was a door to what I assumed was the bathroom to the right of the bed, and I walked towards it. The floors were polished concrete but there were several high pile rugs on the floor and my footsteps were muffled under the heavy carpet. I opened the door to a pretty basic washroom, although the tub and shower combination was good sized enough to handle Eric's tall frame, which was his only request, and the tub was a soaker kind, which was my only request. There was a small closet in there as well for linens, and a couple of clothing items, but I had plenty of closet space back in the old house.

I heard a noise behind me, and I knew that Eric was in the room with me. I turned to him, with a grin on my face.

"I love it so much, I really do." He laughed at my excitement, and took a wander throughout the room. I walked over to the steel door and shut it. I saw a phone set up on the desk, as well as my computer from the other part of the house. I knew that it had been set up dedicated, and I saw another note on the desk, telling me that the security cameras were set up on channel 101 on my television, in multi-screen. I clicked that on, and saw separate shots of the front, the sides, the back, the roof and the driveway. I could even see down Hummingbird Lane a ways. Eric nodded his head appreciably.

"So does this mean that we can stay here tonight?" I looked at him hopefully and he nodded.

"Well we do need to christen the place." I laughed. I walked over to the min-fridge and opened it. There was a case of True Blood in there, as well as four or five packets of donated blood. I grimaced, but knew that I should have something. I grabbed a couple of packages, and two glasses out of the small cupboard. A tall cupboard to the left of the sink caught my eye, and I figured it would be more in place in a regular human kitchen. I opened it, and laughed because there strapped to the inside, in a proper gun rack was my Benelli shotgun, and hanging on a hook beside that was a genuine Chanel handbag. There was a note attached to the bag, it said, 'Fashion and firearms Sook, always remember fashion and firearms. – P.'

I handed him a warmed up glass of sustenance, and he sank into the couch. We watched the surveillance for a while, and Eric checked his blackberry. I was content, and he must have been as well, because we just sat in silence and I guess went into what we both counted as downtime. I was so relaxed, but after I could feel the approach of the impending dawn, I decided that it was best if I secured the rest of the house.

Eric said he would come with me, but I told him to just watch if he was worried about it. He smiled and I saw him walked toward my new, extra tall bed, and throw himself on the new coverlet. He grinned at me suggestively, and I decided to lock up a little quicker. I went through the house, securing the doors and windows before I made it to the front door in the kitchen. I stood there for a moment, sampling the air. The night was still silent. I could feel something out there, but I couldn't smell anything. There was a whiff of otherness in the burgeoning light, and I could sense the presence around the house, and on the porch. The rapidly approaching dawn limited what investigating I could do, and I felt nervous. I shut the front door and engaged the perimeter alarm. I shut off the lights and closed the blinds as I made my way back to my day room, and decided that I wasn't going to tell Eric.

Whatever was out there, had still been there when I was framed in the doorway. With the approaching daylight I had been vulnerable, and yet it hadn't attacked. I hadn't gotten a mental read on it, but it was there. I didn't want Eric to overreact and remove me from my home again. He wasn't going to be able to protect me forever.

I walked back to my new room, and I shut the steel door behind me, engaging the deadbolts and the top and bottom locks. I set the alarms, and turned on the switch that engaged the circulation fan. Eric was already naked in bed, which was my favourite place for him.

I quickly stripped off my own clothes, and leapt into the bed with him. His arms snaked around me, and he pulled me towards him. I could feel his arousal against my backside, and I parted my leg, throwing it over his. That made it much easier for him to gain the access he needed, much to my breathless pleasure. But it wasn't so easy, that we both didn't hear the thumping of footsteps running across the roof of our hidey hole, or the alarm shrieking as I heard running down the hallway, and a heavy body slamming into the only door that separated Eric and I from the destructive light of the dawn.


	7. Chapter 7

_I felt bad because I've been neglecting you so much lately. I don't want to make you all wait for the next part, so I whipped it off this afternoon. Hope you enjoy.  
Not mine, Charlaine Harris has the honour of authoring the original books series, and Alan Ball has the TV series. I gain nothing from this fanfiction._

Chapter seven

Eric was up like a shot, while I looked at the door in shock. It thrummed with vibrations as whatever it was attacked it, but it held and I was glad that I okayed the extra funds it took to purchase and install it. Eric was on his phone, speaking rapidly in another language to someone, and I heard him tell whoever it was to hurry up.

The pull of the dawn yanked me away from the current scene, and I felt the nothingness of dead tow me beneath the surface of consciousness. I fought it, and I saw a drop of blood fall from my nostril. I took one step, and then another as my willpower drove me towards the door. Eric's glowing pale face was turned towards the door as well, and here I was stumbling like a drunken sailor towards it. Concentrating harder than I ever had before, I reached out with my mind's eye. I felt Eric turn towards me, and yell at me to stand back, but I ignored him, and felt the heavy patter of blood as it ran out my nose and hit the front of my shirt. I sent him an image, and he ran towards the television and flicked it back on to identify the assailants.

"I think they're weres!" He screamed it across the room and into his phone at the same time.

The door shook again, as another body pummelled against it. I had identified three, no four minds, not the blank voids of vampires, but definitely the glowing red pulsating of Weres... And one other being. I couldn't identify the other, but I placed my hands on the door palms out, as it shook again with another assault. I pushed my power gently out, and felt myself engage the four minds, and then hooked my mental claws in. The shrieks on the other side of the door as they felt the invasion of my mind penetrated like ice picks into my ears, and mentally in my mind and I howled in pain. Eric took a step towards me in concern, as I began to push out with my mind, towards the beings on the other side.

I felt them stop in their tracks, and I willed them to sit down and shut their mouths. I felt them lose their will to attack, and I compelled them to stand down with their aggression. I literally sent them the command to 'go to sleep' and I heard the thumps of their heads as they slumped and fell to the floor. I mentally disengaged myself from them, and then closed my eyes. If my heart had been beating, I am certain it would have been pounding out of my chest. As it was I felt strangely out of breath, like I had run a marathon. Opening my eyes, I took notice of my palms still lying flat against the steel door. They were glowing blue white, with tendrils of light flickering around the sides. As I removed them, I saw that a charred imprint of my palms remained like an engraving. I turned towards Eric, holding my hands up in awe, and found him crumpled on the floor in a heap. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were streaked with blood.

I ran to him crying his name, and threw myself on the floor beside him. He didn't stir, when I called his name, and the only way I could tell that he wasn't finally dead, was that he wasn't flaking away. I grabbed him around the waist, and managed to half drag and half carry him over to the bed, where I stroked his brow and dripped bloody tears on his pale face and all over the new sheets on the bed.

I could hear the squawking of his cell phone across the room, and I knew that it was Pam, who had somehow evaded the dawn, but definitely couldn't reach us. I could feel him, so she couldn't either. I placed my head against his upper body, wrapped my arms around him and began to cry, staining his bare chest even more. I felt so alone, and I was scared. It was only the beginning of my third week as a vampire, and here I was alone; my maker, my lover, and my friend lying lifeless in my arms. I pleaded for him to return to me, to talk to me – when he didn't answer, I began to curse at him.

"God DAMN you Eric Northman, you wake up right now," I shrieked at him, and I felt myself begin to lose it. There was so much, so very much that had happened, so many deaths, how could I begin to describe the loss. I needed him so much. Even in our daytime slumber, I had felt his presence. Now I felt a void. "You wake up, you have to wake up." I had resorted to begging, and I felt the power in me flare up again, and I ignored it knowing that it seemed to come out when I was upset. I bowed my head on his, and cried.

"Ouch, Sookie, you want to take it easy please," said Eric sleepily.

I raised my head and looked at him gazing back at me. He was rubbing a blackened mark on his sides, which was healing quickly, when it must have dawned on him that he had lost some time between being in the bed, and the Weres attacking the door. He shot out of bed like a cannon, and was over to the television surveillance where he looked incredulously at the screen showing the three Weres slouched against the wall, and crumpled against each other on the floor. He picked up the still squawking cell phone off the phone, and abruptly spoke something into the phone and the screeching on the other end ceased immediately. He looked down at the almost healed hand shaped burns on his sides and then back at me.

He spoke in some other language for a moment, all the while looking at me warily. My heart just about broke at that, the cautious and mistrustful way he watched me while talking to Pam. I gulped and turned my back to it. I couldn't bear it. I walked back to the bed. I didn't want to deal with it right now. I was bleeding, my new sanctuary had been invaded and somehow I'd taken down my thousand year old vampire Viking boyfriend, who now was looking at me like I was going to light him on fire. This was bad.

"I've had just about enough of this," I mumbled to myself and I felt a flare of comfort through the bond from Eric, which I promptly ignored. I struggled into my nightshirt, and didn't care that I gave him a full view of my naked body as I did so. I climbed into the bed, regardless of the stained sheets and I held the pillow next to me, and succumbed to sleep. I really don't know if Eric came to bed with me that day, as I was out immediately, and felt nothing through the bond.

When I woke the next night, Eric was already up. He had showered and was pacing the room, on his cell again. He was speaking abruptly and the staccato of his tone told me enough, even though I didn't understand what he was saying. His pillow beside me was indented telling me that at some point, he had lain down beside me, but he didn't look at me now, as I removed myself from the bed, and made my way to the bathroom.

I showered quickly, and grabbed a change of clothes from the very limited selection of clothes in the tiny bathroom closet. I braided my hair, while it was wet and threw it in a long cable down the middle of my back. Tying my shoes back on my feet, I hung my towel and tidied up my mess. I looked in the mirror to check out my appearance, and saw nothing different. I looked deep in my eyes, and couldn't see anything that would indicate a change in me. Straightening my back, and keeping my chin held high, I walked out. I went straight to the bed, and removed the soiled bedding intending to wash them. Luckily the mattress had remained unscathed, and I felt relief. I deposited the bedding by the foot of the short stairway, and turned back towards Eric.

He had hung up the phone, and had heated up some blood, which he had placed on the coffee table. He was seated on the couch, and he patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him, and he handed me the glass and I inhaled its hot, coppery scent before I took a sip of its life giving qualities.

"Pam will be here any moment, with Chow. The Weres are still outside the door. It is my intention to open the door as they enter your house so we can corner them, if they are still a threat." He looked towards the television which showed the Weres in the same positions as at dawn that morning. "I don't think they are a threat, but I want to ensure that before we put ourselves in such a vulnerable position."

I nodded but I didn't say anything.

"I am not really sure what happened Sookie, but I believe it's safe to say that until we know what this aspect of your abilities entails, we must take precautions to ensure not only your safety, but ours as well." He took a sip of his glass and looked at me again. "Do you have any idea what happened?" 

I gave him a rundown of how I could feel their minds, just like I did when I was human, and just like I did for Chow. He nodded as I was speaking, and then he asked me if I could feel him through the bond.

"Yes and no, the feeling of the Weres was stronger, but I think that is because I was looking for it, I was concentrating on it. I _alway_s feel you through the bond Eric, and I could hear you speaking to me, and I could feel your concern, but I didn't feel you like I did the Weres." I looked at him imploringly. "I didn't mean it you know." I looked down at me hands again, fidgeting around the glass of warm liquid.

"Lover, I know you didn't mean for whatever happened to happen. This is not something that I've ever gone through though, and you'll have to excuse me if I act a little strangely that my not so long ago human girlfriend just took me out." He smiled grimly at me, but there was no humour in that. "It's a bit of a blow to my pride."

"If Sophie Ann sent those Weres and I think there is a good chance she did, we only have a small window in which to act, and those actions we take must be smart and one step ahead of her at all times." He looked intense as he said this, and I felt the violence in his words from the bond.

A car turned down my driveway according to the surveillance cameras, and we stood up. I went to the weapons cupboard and pulled out the shotgun, finding it loaded. Eric grabbed a short metal sword that had been hiding behind the gun and we both stuck sharpened wooden stakes into the backs of our pants. His fangs ran down with an audible click, as did mine – and at the sound of that, Eric turned towards me and swooped in for a deep kiss, where he cupped the back of my neck in his hand and pulled my face towards his.

"You are mine, Freyja, and no one will take you from me." With a whoop he leapt towards the door, where he punched in the code and flew out into the hall. He hurdled over the immobile Weres on the floor, and met Pam and Chow at the head of the hallway. Pam's eyes widened as she took in the Weres.

"Fuck-nugget!" Pam had a real way with words, but she grinned at me, blood lust apparent in her eyes.

I could still sense the mind of another in the tangled mess of were minds, but whoever, whatever it was, wasn't in the hallway. It was here though, and I could sense that it was coming around to be able to be a threat again. Eric caught my growing concern, and I opened up my bond to let him feel what I was feeling.

There was a movement to my right, and the smashing of glass as whatever it was took flight out my old bedroom window and entered the woods. Not to be outdone, my Viking lover leapt after it and pursued it out the window and into the woods, with Pam at his heels. Chow and I stayed behind, I with my shotgun trained on the Weres who were regaining their senses. Chow glanced at me nervously.

"I know what you can do." He said this so matter of factly that I couldn't help but look at him. "I remember, and I will have to tell the master of it."

All of this had transpired in a matter of seconds, and before I could respond to Chow, a flash of white light blazed out of the woods behind my house, and a crack not unlike thunder echoed through the woods. Then the woods were silent again. Pam and Eric were soon silhouetted by my security light returning to the house, running lightly – he with his sword and her with two of the stakes that he must have handed to her during their initial chase.

They came into the house, and immediately went to the Weres who were definitely coming around. They were alternating between mumbled threats directed at Chow and myself, and complete silence.

"Whatever that was we were chasing just disappeared like a fucking ghost." Pam shook her head. "Like an apparition, or whatever – I've never seen anything like that."

Eric stepped forward and thrust his sword directly into the chest of the one closest were, killing him instantly. I yelped and leapt back. The blood, hot and coppery flowed like water and I felt my fangs run down. Eric pressed his hand against my back and pushed me up against the wall. I let him.

He grabbed one of the other werewolves and nodded at Pam and Chow to grab the other one. He clipped the one he was holding across the jaw, and dragged the stunned werewolf outside to the gravelled parking area in front of my house.

When Chow and Pam brought out the other werewolf, he nodded towards Chow and said, "Take Sookie into the house." When I began to object, Eric held up his hand. "Enough Sookie, for once will you just do as I say?"

I grumbled and stalked into the house, not bothering to hold the door for Chow, who was on my heels. I grabbed a plastic drop cloth leftover from the renovations and made my way back to the now dead were. Enlisting Chow's help, we wrapped the rather greasy male up and dragged his body to the back porch. Since I wasn't allowed outside, I figured that this would be the best I could do. I walked back to the hallway with a bucket of hot water and some Lysol. I scrubbed and wiped until there was no trace of blood left, and then I examined the steel door. It was scratched, but there wasn't a dent in it, and it looked to be solid and intact. The bedroom window hadn't fared so well, and I used a piece of cardboard to block it off, until I could get it repaired. I grabbed the soiled sheets from the bottom of the stairs and brought them to the laundry area on the back porch, having to step over the dead were.

Chow had remained sitting at the table all this time, his eyes following me as I worked.

"I know what you can do Sookie," he said as I dumped the dirty Lysol water down the sink.

"Yeah I heard you the first time Chow. If you're going to do something, then do it already." With that I continued to ignore him, just as I continued to ignore the occasional screams and pleading that was going on in the front yard. Just as I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, I heard a sharp crack, and the screams were silent.

Eric and Pam re-entered the kitchen, and I looked away. They were in mid-blood lust and the spatter of blood across their chests and forearms and misted across their foreheads held a scent that appealed to me in a way that I knew never would have in my previous life. The violence in the air was palatable and I felt my fangs drop. Chow too was affected, but Eric took no notice, and although he must have been feeling it, his self control was astonishing as he casually sauntered over to me, and placed a long and lingering kiss on my lips.

"I never did do this, when we woke today did I lover?" He smiled. "There was quite a lot going on, you'll have to forgive me."

I was ready to just about stake him myself, and I said as much, but he just laughed and went to the fridge and got a true blood out for me. He warmed it, and handed it to me, just as he had done this morning.

"Chow, take the bodies about five miles south and bury them. There's a pond back there that will serve nicely." Chow nodded, opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as abruptly as Eric pointed towards the door. "Sophie Ann is behind this, definitely Sookie. The Weres confirm this, but I can't prove it. The Weres are from New Orleans, and they admitted that they met with Andre. But Sophie Ann can always say that Andre has gone rogue. I need more proof than this." He nuzzled my neck and Pam rolled her eyes. I stiffened, because I was still pissed. "The problem is, is that she is going to know that something happened to her Weres and there will be another attempt, of that there is no doubt." His hand caressed the top of my thigh, and I moved away from it. He was obviously quite turned on by his recent activities. Well I wasn't. However, I nodded but I disengaged myself from his iron grip. He chuckled at me. The washer had stopped and I walked out to put the bedding in the drier. That body was gone too, and I heaved an unnecessary sigh of relief.

"So what the fuck Sookie? Eric says you took him out?" Pam grinned at me when I came back in, while Eric scowled. "I would pay to see that."

"You're lucky that I trust you Pam. This isn't a good thing." Eric was looking her seriously.

"I don't know how it happened, I just know that this is the third time that it's happened to me, and I don't know how to control it. Eric was fine, and I was thinking about the Weres and I could feel them, but the next thing I know – he was on the ground." I looked down at my hands. "I burned him when I touched him."

He brushed a stray hair back from my face. "But I'm all right now lover. We will get to the bottom of this, believe me." But he looked up at Pam. "I'll stake you myself if you tell anyone she took me down."

Pam threw back her head and laughed, and Chow entered the kitchen unaware of the conversation and looked confused.

"Oh this is rich Master; this is definitely going to cost you." Her eyes lit up, and she held out her hand, to which Eric sighed and pulled out his wallet. He extracted several credit cards and placed them in her hands. She clucked contentedly.

"Go easy Pam." Eric said something that may have been a curse in Norse, and then reached for his pocket, as his phone had begun to ring.

He answered with a grunt, and his eyes widened appreciably. He mostly listened, and nodded while the voice on the other end spoke.

"We'll meet you there for three after the bar closes." He snapped his phone shut. "That was Alcide. Seems the pack leader from New Orleans has contacted him about three missing Weres from his area. Alcide has reason to believe that their disappearance has something to do with us." He looked around at all three of us. "Get ready, we have to go now – this is moving faster than I anticipated." 

I grabbed my purse and made sure the doors were locked, and before Eric took flight with me in his arms, I took a long last look at the house – with a dreadful premonition that this was going to be the last time I was going to see it. And then Eric took flight into the inky blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I am not the owner of any of the material referenced in this story, simply borrowed and abused them for a while. Read at your own risk, because I also do not claim that it's any good. Charlaine Harris is the owner of the characters & Alan Ball of the series. I gain nothing.**

**Another note - thanks for the reviews, the holidays have passed, and I hopefully will be able to get more out to you soon. Enjoy I'm trying to do something I haven't read before on the site. Let me know what you think. T.**

_******Updated: If I may be so bold: I am aware of a glitch in fanfic's site that is not allowing traffic stats to come through. If you would be so kind as to send a review, even if you normally don't, just so I know there someone out there... Thanks a lot - T.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

We arrived at the bar within the hour, and Eric lightly landed on the ground. We entered in the back door to his office, a way I was familiar with. I didn't hear the pounding of music outside and Eric indicated that the bar was closed.

"I often close one night during the week for various reasons, could be just for a thorough cleaning, or if I have a private party." I nodded, understanding what he was saying. It sure would be a lot easier to be able to have vampires meet privately without the interference of a bunch of fangbangers hanging all over you.

Pam and Chow arrived about fifteen minutes after we did. I was already in the employee room, where I was cleaning myself up. I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to see if there were any changes that were visible to the eye. I didn't feel much different, vampire-ness aside, but the whole incident at the house had shaken me up more than I let be known. Eric seemed to be taking it in stride, and I didn't know why. I wouldn't have ever imagined that a vampire as powerful as he would just accept being knocked on his backside by a woman. I figured that he knew more than he was letting on, and I decided at that point to ask him directly about it. He had mentioned sending for Niall, and I was a little afraid of that.

Alcide was on his way, and I guess we had some explaining to do. Knowing Alcide he would react before he listened, as he did tend to be a little hot headed. I grabbed some clean clothes out of the locker that I had procured for myself in the last week. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a green long sleeve t-shirt. I put on a pair of running shoes and slicked my hair back in a ponytail. When I looked back in the mirror, I saw a glimpse of my human self, and I smiled. Glowing skin, super strength aside – I was starting to understand that it was more of the person I was before that would affect what kind of vampire I was, after. Speaking of after, I needed a True Blood. The localized flame in my throat was burning a bit, and I was beginning to become uncomfortable.

I walked down the hallway and went back to Eric's office. Pam was perched on the arm of the sofa, but I didn't see Chow. Eric was on his Blackberry but he had been talking in a low murmur, but when I entered the room, he stopped. Pam looked at me with annoyance and before I knew it she launched into a verbal tirade at me.

"If you were my child, you would be bound in silver in the basement for your lack of self control." She said these words low and even, and I saw Eric's eyes narrow.

"Nevertheless Pam, she is not your child – yet you remain mine – and I would advise you to put your forked tongue back into your mouth if you know what's good for you." Eric paused. "She knows not what she's doing yet, something that will be rectified shortly."

Pam's eyebrows knit together stormily, but she didn't say another word.

"I didn't mean to do anything; I don't even know what I did, or how I did it." I looked at Eric. "You are okay, right? You aren't like, hurt or something that you just aren't telling me, trying to be a tough guy right?" He smiled at me.

"No I'm fine – you just zapped me, or whatever you did, but I don't seem to be feeling any long terms effects from it. I am finding this intriguing, following along to the talents that seem to be developing within you. You were always a human worthy of note, but I am finding you a most fascinating vampire."

I wasn't sure how to take this, because as much as I was assured that Eric loved me – I thought that he was taking the maker-child relationship a wee bit for granted, and was talking down to me a little... This wasn't going to be something I was going to stand for, and as much as I knew that I was going to have obey him if forced, he was going to know that. I also recognised that this wasn't the time or the place, with Alcide on his way – we needed to get the stories straight.

Eric explained that the Weres, who had been at my house, were not part of the Shreveport pack, and that he couldn't figure out Alcide's interest in them. However, he did owe Alcide an explanation, because of Alcide's position as pack leader, and he figured that he would simply tell Alcide that he knew nothing about it.

We exited Eric's office and went to the club floor. There was no one there, except Chow who was sitting on the edge of the bar, texting into his phone. Pam took a seat over near Eric's throne and I took a seat at the table next to it – Chow brought us bloods and I drank thankfully. Eric came out and he and Pam began to speak in another language. I sighed and rolled my eyes, frustrated. I drummed my fingers on the tabletop, and fidgeted with a drink menu and the salt and pepper shakers.

I was using my fingers to push the salt and pepper around each other, while I sat there. I let my mind drift thinking of how what had happened earlier. I know that when Occella had locked me in the basement, I had managed to somehow send a power through my hands that had shattered the bindings on my wrists. I had never done that before, nor had I managed to produce anything since. But that was back when I was human. I counted the number of times that I had done something since I had become a vampire, and realized I hadn't really been paying attention to what was happening with my powers, telepathy and otherwise, since I had been turned. There were so many other changes to get used to that it was overwhelming. So in addition to this "boost" in my telepathy, that seemed to allow me to hear vampires and glamour vampires, it would also seem that I had something else going on. I thought about the hand prints I left on the door, and the burn marks I had left on Eric's sides when I was unconscious, and I examined my hands.

They didn't look any different, that was for sure. I held them out over the salt and pepper shakers, and focused my thoughts on them. Nothing happened. I sighed and continued to fiddle with the shakers while recalling exactly what had happened leading up to the events. In all the cases, I had been extremely scared, or angry at what was happening around me. It was like an adrenaline surge or something – really hard to explain. I thought that maybe if I could focus enough on how I was feeling right before this so called power had happened, then maybe I could do it again, and learn to control it.

I looked over at Chow, who was still on his Blackberry. He glanced up at me but then ignored me. Pam and Eric were still talking to each other in some language, Swedish maybe? I was being ignored and that got my back up, no one was bothering to strategize with me – heck, I knew more about vampire politics when I was merely human – now because I was a new progeny, I apparently didn't rank. I decided to focus on the anger that was boiling up inside of me, and I held my hands out again over the shakers. I took an unnecessary breath and focused. The salt and pepper shakers jerkily rose in the air, and glided over to my hands, and I caught them.

I jerked in surprise, and Eric looked at me curiously. I didn't know what to say, but I'm sure that my jaw had dropped. I quickly set the shakers back down. Chow hadn't noticed anything and Pam was just looking at me annoyed that I had interrupted her important vampire agenda. Eric had felt something through the bond though, and he regarded me intently.

"Everything all right lover?"

"Yeah everything's fine." I wasn't going to tell him anything at all, until we had a little talk about how I had no intention of sitting there like a silent drone while everyone made decisions around me. Maybe I was being childish, but I just wasn't happy with this situation at all, and like Gran used to tell me, 'if you're not happy where you are, the responsibility is on yourself to change the path you're on.'

I think Eric might have pressed the matter more, but that was the moment that Alcide made his entrance into Fangtasia. He had two other male Weres with him, who looked meaner than a sack full of rattlesnakes. I smelled their were presence immediately, and wrinkled my nose at the oddness of it. It was a blend of hair and wet and hot blood coursing through veins. My nostrils flared and I realized that I was famished. Eric smoothed my hair back as I gripped the arms of the chair, and Chow had another blood in front of me (not bottled either) and I sipped it gratefully. I really didn't want to eat my friend.

Alcide nodded to Pam and Chow and then he looked at me long and hard. I could feel a pang of discord run through him as he took me in for the first time as a vampire. I knew he could smell my difference; all I could do was to try to show him that I was the same old Sookie Stackhouse, mostly.

"Sookie." He nodded in my direction, and made his way over to Eric. "Northman, as I had already told you over the phone, there are four members of the Munroe pack who are missing. Their pack leader has contacted me and indicated that these four had mentioned coming into Shreveport for some business dealings with a couple of vampires." Alcide glanced around at Pam and Chow, but their faces remained impassive. "Since you seem to know all the business dealings in your area, it's only safe to assume that you might have heard of this Eric?"

"Well Alcide, wouldn't it have been within protocol for these Weres to check in with you before they began their business in Shreveport? Isn't that the etiquette? I would think that you would know a little more about this so called business deal than I would, being that you're the packleader. Do you not have that privilege, or has it become a little lax since Colonel Flood's demise?" Eric raised a glossy blonde brow.

Alcide's colour rose a bit, and I detected a slight shift in the colour of his eyes, but only for a moment – then he regained his composure.

"It's true that the code of behaviour indicates that they should have advised me before entering the area, however – what's done is done, and I am faced with the question of where they are – so I ask again Northman- have you heard anything relating to their business or their whereabouts?" The two Weres who had remained at Alcide's side had puffed up a little during this exchange and I noticed that Chow had moved a little closer to us, although he was still concentrating on his blackberry.

"Alcide, I have no idea about any business that your brother pack might have had with any vampires in area five, and I haven't heard anything at all about the whereabouts them. Do you have any theories?" Eric was the picture of business when he said that, and I noticed that Pam met Alcide's gaze stoically. I called up my best skills and met Alcide's gaze dead bang on. I had had lots of practise at this, as a human when faced with hearing not-so-flattering thoughts from someone at the bar, and still having to serve them their chicken basket or beer.

I could tell that Alcide didn't believe us, but I also had a feeling that he knew a little more than he was saying, so when he shook his head to answer no to Eric's question, I probed his mind.

As always with were's the snarl of reds and oranges distracted me from being able to truly decipher specifics, but I caught a thread of worry and anxiety colouring his thoughts, and some of it was directed at me. I caught the word macabre from him, but it was sort of hanging there, not connected to anything and I had no idea what it meant. He caught me looking at him, and he smiled a bit.

"Were you happy with what my guys did with your place Sookie? I thought it turned out really nice, considering how little time we had to work."

"I was very happy with it Alcide. I got the bill for it, and I'll have that taken care of tomorrow. It's really very nice." He looked pleased, and I saw the other two Weres relax their stance a little.

"Well if there's nothing else Alcide..." Eric trailed off and Alcide narrowed his eyes.

"You will tell me if you hear anything, won't you Eric?"

"You will be the first person I call Alcide, rest assured." Alcide paused and it looked like he was struggling with something, but didn't know how to say it. I smiled at him, and probed again. I caught that flash of worry and anxiety again, and a quick glimpse of a bottle on a desk, and again with the whole macabre name. I shook my head slightly at this fuzzy vision, lost for its meaning. That's the problem with Weres; I just can't fix a good read on them. If I could have a shot at asking Alcide – I might be able to make him tell me. I just couldn't shake the idea that this was something really important, something I needed to know, so I took a risk. It was obvious that Alcide was struggling with something, but to what – I had no idea.

Eric and Pam were already dismissing Alcide, and I saw Chow returning to the bar. The other two Weres had taken this as a signal to leave, and one of them had already drawn a set of car keys out of his pocket. I directed my thoughts at them, and while pushing my mind out, I said in a strong voice, "Please, sit down for a moment, I have something I want to ask Alcide."

The two Weres hesitated, and sat down at the table closest to Alcide. They focused on the table top and with their hands in their laps they sat silently. I smiled – this seemed to be getting easier the more I practiced. I glanced over at Chow, who immediately had a look of apprehension.

"Why don't you stock the fridges and the bar Chow – it needs to be done." I pushed a little at him, and he nodded and began to work. He rubbed absently at the small trickle of blood coming out of his left nostril. Pam's eyes widened and she hissed at me, beginning to rise – but Eric placed a restraining hand on her arm and she lowered herself back down. Eric said not a word.

Alcide was looking at me with a mixture of alarm and confusion, and I knew that I had to handle this properly. I didn't want to force him, but I needed to know what the heck was going on. I knew that there was something going on, something that scared him enough to be afraid for me, but he wouldn't say so.

"Sit down Alcide – it's just me, Sookie. I'm not trying to scare you or do anything to you; I just need to know what's going on." I looked at him and continued to search his thoughts, now coloured with apprehension and confusion and a little fear. There was little I was getting aside from the colours of his emotions, and the blinking image of the bottle and with the words macabre.

"What is macabre Alcide?" He looked up at me in shock, and pressed his lips together so hard that the edges of them turned white. Eric leaned forward, focused on Alcide's reaction.

"Sookie, I don't really know if it's true or not, but I've heard that there is a were pack in New Orleans that has something that's really bad for you guys." He paused and I motioned at him to continue. "I don't really know what it's all about specifically." He wouldn't say anymore, and I gave him a slight mental shove. He flinched and rivulet of crimson seeped down to his lip. He wiped at it absently, and I licked my lips...

"It's some sort of weapon, like a disease like Sino Aids only worse. It's designed to kill vampires." I gaped at Alcide and Eric had put his hand down on the arm of his chair, looking intensely at Alcide. I certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Who's responsible for this?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, I just know that the were pack has it and they are trying to make more of it, so they can use it." Alcide looked down. "They want to kill vampires and use it to blackmail other ones to make their pack more powerful than all the other packs. They have already sent emissaries to me to warn me that I had better stand down when they make their move."

"And will you?" Pam had finally contributed.

"I just don't know. My pack is divided right now, some of them really hate vampires but some of them are okay with you guys. The four missing Weres won't do much for your sympathy if it's found out that you had something to do with their disappearance." Alcide looked defeated.

"Alcide," I said softly, and he looked at me across the table. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"No, that's all I know. Things were beginning to become calm around here again; I was starting to relax a bit."

"New Orleans were pack is the culprit behind this then, as far as you know?" Alcide nodded at me. "And who leads that pack?"

"A female were by the name of Heddie Inman. She's a mean bitch, but she generally is fair and keeps to herself. This kind of behaviour is out of character for her. I haven't spoken to her personally in a while, but her guard was the ones who visited me and gave me warning. I hear they are visiting the other were packs as well."

"And you have no idea when this attack is to occur?" I pushed again, and I felt a dart of pain in my temple, I absently reached up and rubbed it. Doing this obviously gave me a headache. Alcide shook his head and I could tell that we had reached the limit of his knowledge. It stood to reason that they wouldn't tell the other were packs too much information for fear that they would warn the vampires. It was common knowledge that the Weres in Shreveport and the vampires had a somewhat tense truce.

I nodded to Eric that I had gotten all the information I could, and Eric drummed his fingers on his chair.

"I have nothing further at this time. However, will you be available if I have additional questions for you regarding this Alcide?"

Alcide sighed, "I will be, but we have to keep this confidential for now, otherwise my entire pack could be at risk." He looked so unhappy at the betrayal that he had completed against his brothers. I made a quick decision.

"Alcide, look all you came to do tonight was to ask us about the missing Weres. You didn't tell us anything else you know." And I pushed again at him, and his eyes took on a dreamy cast as he nodded at me. I repeated it with the other two Weres, and the pain darted through my head again, causing my vision to double for a moment. I shook my head and it cleared, Eric looked at me with concern.

"You will tell me if you hear anything about those missing Weres, won't you Eric?" Alcide had risen to his feet, and his accompanying Weres rose as well.

"You will be the first person I call Alcide, rest assured." Eric didn't miss a beat, as we walked through the routine we had just performed less than ten minutes prior. The pack leader and his minions walked out the door to Fangtasia and into the parking lot.

We all sat in silence for a moment. I could almost see the smoke curling from Pam's ears as she became more and more livid.

"So you can glamour Weres and vampires eh Sookie?" She said it acidly and looked at me coldly.

My head was aching, like a pounding headache I would have as a human, and I didn't have the energy for this nonsense with Pam. Eric had begun pacing, and he had already picked up his phone and was beginning to make calls. Pam just sat there glaring at me. Chow continued to work industriously.

"So will you glamour me, when you don't get your way little girl?" Pam spat viciously at me.

"Pam really, I am still getting used to this whole idea of being a vampire, there is so much more – it's so complicated..." She huffed and looked away, and then suddenly she moved like a flash and was in my face, fangs bared.

"If you ever attempt to glamour me, I will tear your hair out and use it as a chain from which to hang your fangs." She hissed this at me, and my eyes widened as a surge of anger ran through me. I had enough of her bullshit and I was going to kick her ass. I saw Eric look over and begin to leap over the table to get at us.

I raised my hands towards her in order to shove her away from me, and I felt an incredible surge of power through me, and I raised myself up swiftly as a fissure opened inside me. Pam was sent flying across the room and into the dais where the DJ normally stood. I stared at my hands, which were flaming with blue light, licking with tendrils around my wrists and disappearing under the sleeves of my shirt. I felt electric and as if my hair was floating around my face. Eric had stopped mid way between me and Pam, and was looking at me apprehensively. I was panting, but I had no idea why because I didn't need to breathe, and I looked around and saw that the table in front of me had risen several feet off the floor. When I looked around to see if this was the only one, each piece of furniture that I looked at also rose in the air, until finally I was surrounded by tables and chairs levitating in the air all throughout the bar.

Eric looked incredulously at me, and Chow was standing with his mouth hanging agape. Pam hadn't moved a muscle since she had hit the podium. The blue tendrils of flame were still licking heatless trails around my wrists and I flexed my fingers to experiment. As I did that, all of the furniture items moved in the direction that my fingers did. Noticing that, I made a spinning motion with my hands and all of the tables and chairs began to spin clockwise in the air. I began to get carried away and I forgot where I was, as I began to lift the salt and pepper shakers and menus off the tables and they began to spin too. Soon the air was filled with dozens of items rotating in the air. I laughed, and wondered if they could do more than spin, and I had no sooner thought this, than the shakers and chairs began to move towards each other, and began to slowly orbit each other, but soon the patterns became more complex, with the shakers performing figuring eights and intricate patterns in the air. I laughed again, and then I caught sight of Eric's face. He was looking at me with a mixture of fear and apprehension. I looked over at Chow and when I did I caught sight of myself in the mirror behind the bar. The blue flames had completely encased my body, and I was glowing with an unworldly light. My hair had come free of its ponytail and was wild around my head, and danced with the flames licking around my face. I felt shock at the sight of myself, and turned back to the dancing furniture, which had taken a more ominous presence in the room.

The intricate patterns of figure eights and rotation had taken a more violent turn, and the tables and chairs were rocking from side to side in the air, and knocking against each other, with wooden cracks. Several of the chairs had arms askew, and chips of wood were flying off as they cracked into each other. The shakers and menus were wildly careening missiles, and my panic grew. Two of the shakers in front of Pam and Eric collided with each other, and a shower of salt rained down on the floor. I could sense the power in me, beginning to take over, and I didn't think I had control over it anymore, if I ever did. Eric, made his way back over to Pam who was getting on her feet, looking at me with alarm, and I realized that with all the wooden and metal legs and so on, on the tables, that the room was full of potential stakes. I needed to get this under control. I reached out with my mind, and concentrated. As I did, the tables and chairs lowered themselves to the ground, and although it wasn't graceful, the main thing was that they were down. The salt and pepper shakers clattered to the tops of the table, and while some shattered, at most there was minimal spillage.

I looked back towards the mirror, and the blue flames were receding. My hair had settled down and I could no longer see them on my face and neck. I looked down and my hands, and as I did so, I watched as the flames gradually ebbed until they withdrew back into my being, leaving just a flash of flame on the end of my index finger. Then it disappeared.

I looked at the mess around me, and at the shocked faces of Chow and Pam. I saw the uneasy gaze of Eric, and I felt sick. He began to walk towards me with his hands held out in supplication, but I backed away, shaking my head. I kept going until my back hit the door, and in a flash decided to get the hell out of there. I turned and bolted out the door.

"Sookie wait!" Eric was behind me in an instant, and I began to run. I felt him behind me, giving chase, and it just made me want to go even faster. I felt his concern through our bond, and I felt confusion as to why I was running from him. Didn't he understand that I could hurt him, even kill him?

I felt a primal scream of pain come from my mouth as I raced through the thickening underbrush as I moved further and further away from the city. Eric was still behind me, but keeping a safe distance away, probably in case I was still on a hair trigger. I began to slow down as I sensed that I was reaching a body of water. I eased my pace up from a dead run, to a jog, to a walk and finally I stopped.

I was in a clearing at the edge of a small shallow lake, and I had no idea where I was. I felt, more than heard Eric enter into the clearing, but he didn't say anything. I turned to him and he was there, bathed in the moonlight that was beginning to be low in the sky. The dawn would be upon us in mere hours.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say.

He stepped over to me, and put his arms around me. His body once so cool to me, provided a warm comfort that I desperately needed. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried, while he stroked my hair. When I had calmed a bit, he spoke.

"And this darling is why we need to contact your grandfather." He raised my lips to his, and gave me a kiss. I knew he loved me, but my mind kept flashing to the look of fear he gave me. Was I always going to be crazy Sookie no matter what? "You have a great gift lover; you need to learn how to control it."

I knew he was right, I knew that I need to do this. But for right now I felt lost. My body felt limp and weak, even though I knew it wasn't. I had a slight pounding in my head, as if a headache, and now that I had stopped running and my vampire lover had me in his arms, I didn't feel like I had the strength to make it back. We sat silently for a while, and until he stood up with me in his arms.

"Let's go home darling." He leapt into the air and we turned west. The sky was beginning to take on a darker shade of pale, and I knew we needed to find shelter for the day. To my surprise we were not that far from his home in Shreveport and within minutes we had landed lightly in the driveway.

"Will Pam be okay?" I know she had pissed me off, but I didn't want her to be hurt.

"She'll be fine, she wasn't hurt, just her pride perhaps." He smiled the teensiest bit. "She should learn to keep her mouth shut."

We entered the house, me still in his arms, and I felt a wave of exhaustion pull me under. I was barely conscious when Eric laid me gently on his bed. I saw him staring down at me with concern as he covered me up. He looked at his watch and then at me again. My head was still throbbing, and I felt a slight wetness at my ear, which I reached up and touched. My fingers came back red and bloody, and I looked up at Eric.

"Rest my love. We'll discuss it this evening." He smiled and stroked my hair, and I closed my eyes. But I didn't miss the fleeting look of dread that crossed his face as I succumbed to the swan song of the rising sun. Macabre...

Chapter Eight


End file.
